Wolf's Heart
by LoveableOkie
Summary: Harry's Pack knew he needed to find his mate. They just didn't know the consequences would be so beneficial. Harry/Daryl slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright y'all! I am now officially working on the revamped version of this story. this chapter contains what was previously chapters 1-6. I will be working on 7-12 over the next couples of days and should have that up fairly soon. After that will be brand new chapters. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN**

* * *

><p>Antonin Dolohov smirked maliciously as he pulled out one of his family's oldest Dark Arts book. While the Potter brat had killed his Lord, it didn't mean he couldn't continue on with his master's noble cause. It took him three years to find the spell he had been looking for, but at long last it was in his hands now.<p>

Caressing the brittle spine, Dolohov flipped quickly through the faded yellow pages until he came across the spell he was looking for. _Mortuus Augete. _Cackling madly, Dolohov bared his yellow teeth in a wicked grin. Those filthy mudbloods and muggles would all be exterminated by the end of the year. The spell was Black Magic, the darkest of the Dark Arts. While it couldn't already work on the deceased, it latched onto every living muggle and mudblood, seeping into their immune system and causing them to become even more vicious forms of inferi.

Pulling out his ebony hued wand, Antonin began slashing it in the directions and movements the spell called for. The process of casting it was long and tedious, but he knew the results would be worth it.

With one final downwards slash, Dolohov screeched out a strong, "_Mortuus Augete!"_

Grinning sadistically as he felt the spell take place, Antonin made his way out of the deserted mansion, heading towards Diagon Alley to watch the sure to be gruesome events unfold.

* * *

><p>When the spell was cast, many old Dark families knew what it was. They had heard of the spell from their Forefathers, but none of them were dim witted enough to cast the spell. They knew that once it had been cast, the magic wouldn't release itself until it had destroyed every single living thing on the planet.<p>

The Purebloods who knew what the heavy oppressive magic meant quickly boarded up their homes. While they knew they wouldn't be turned into inferi, they also knew that the growing number of the dead would soon over power even the most trained of wizards.

And they were right. The spell quickly took effect in magical Britain, hitting Diagon Alley first. Muggleborns who had been shopping in the Alley curled in on themselves before staggering up right, their eyes glazed over in blue and craving human flesh.

Above the Alley situated in a dark cloak stood Antonin, taking sadistic pleasure in watching the worthless mudbloods tear into the other less worthy blood traitors.

Aurors swarmed the Alley and other places the inferi were attacking citizens, but no matter what they did, what spells they threw at the revolting carcasses they refused to stay down. Even fire spells didn't work to fend them off.

The wizarding community were horrified when they saw that those bitten or killed would became one of the savage dead. Though after a pureblooded child was bitten, they began to feel hope in realizing he didn't turn. And needed did the halfbloods that were bitten. It didn't keep them safe however. The staggering number of infected far outmatched the diminutive size of the wizards, and their numbers were cut even further down.

After this realization, halfbloods and purebloods began accosting themselves in their manors, warding them so that anyone bar themselves and their families could get in. Using their house elves to get the things they needed or conjuring it themselves.

The disease spread far and wide, and even those that didn't immediately fall victim to the curse, still felt themselves suffering from being constantly on the run and hunted. They began losing their spirits as time went on, and the muggle population was nearly eradicated to nothing; the wizards not fairing much better.

There were many cases of people looking for a place to fortify and call their own, but there was only one case of a small group of wizards finding solace in their animagus forms, and they travelled in a pack.

* * *

><p>Pouncing on a small deer, Shadow sank his sharp teeth into the vulnerable junction of its' neck, instantly killing it. Feeling the blood begin to run freely down his muzzle, the giant wolf began making his way back towards his pack mates. It was his turn to catch the dinner while they sat up camp.<p>

Sighing in near silent relief as he felt the protective wards slide over his body, Shadow walked stealthy towards the small burning fire. Dropping the catch next to the small female, Shadow allowed himself to revert back to his human form.

"Thank you Shadow. This should be enough meat to keep us full for a couple of days." Luna's voice still held that dreamy charm to it, even after all these years. Though Harry couldn't fault her for it, she constantly lived in the present and the future while occasionally visiting the past. Her visions were the only thing that had given them any warning of what was to come. It also alerted them to the caster of the curse, one Antonin Dolohov. When they find the allusive wizard, they would slowly murder him for what he had done.

"You are welcome Eclipse." Harry said, bowing his head before making his way towards his tent. While he loved being surrounded by his Pack, the overwhelming depression of not having his mate by his side was finally getting to him.

Harry could hold it off in their Hogwarts years, the love of his Pack and being younger helping immensely, but now that he was twenty-one it was becoming harder to ignore. The wolf in him craved the love and affection that would come from having his true destined mate. It had begun howling silently inside of him every night for the empty hole in its' heart to be filled.

Harry knew that it was concerning Neville and Luna. Luna especially because she had yet to receive a vision to help her Alpha. His behavior had become more and more reclusive the longer that had spent in the wild. But Harry was adamant about not heading towards his mansion until he found his mate. The guilt of knowing he had left him out in this world would claw at him even more than it already was. It had already been a year since the curse was cast and he still couldn't find his mate.

Sighing despondently, Harry ran his fingers though his shaggy black hair. He didn't want to seem ungrateful for their continued loyalty and love towards him, but he was finding it harder to live each day.

Shaking his head to clear it of the depressing thoughts, Harry sat down on a small log near his tent. Staring out into the thick woods they were currently in. It was Luna's idea to come to Georgia, and why he couldn't figure out why she wanted to come to the States, he wasn't going to question it; she was seldom wrong about these things.

Hearing Luna's call about dinner being ready, Harry made his way back towards the small fire, breathing in the delicious scents of cooked meat. Sitting beside his brother in all but blood, and Luna's mate, Harry patted Neville on the back in welcome.

Smiling graciously when she handed his a plate with a chunk of thigh meat on it, Harry began to happily dig in. if there was one good thing about being wizards, it was the fact that they could summon spices and other such things to help them cook. Not that Dobby or Kreacher wouldn't be more than happy to help, but Harry wanted to keep them safe in Peverell Castle gathering supplies until they returned.

Dinner around the camp fire was a quiet affair until Luna began mumbling about setting extra wards to help keep the nargles out. Harry couldn't help sharing a fond smile with Neville.

"Lulu, if anyone can find a way to keep the nargles out, it would be you."

Luna shot her dreamy smile at Harry, her eyes tilting into a mischievous slant.

"And if anyone could find a way to attract them even more, it would be you my darling Shadow.

Harry huffs indignantly, but Neville's throaty chuckles drown it out.

"She does have you there, mate."

Harry sticks his tongue out at Neville, his emerald eyes catching in the fading fire light making them glow an eerie green.

"You only say that because she is your mate." Harry says pouting.

"Shadow, I would agree with her even if she wasn't my mate. You attract trouble like a magnet. I am beginning to wonder if you don't secretly _accio_ trouble while we are not looking."

Luna peers at her mate mystified. "Neville, you know if Harry was going to _accio _anything it would be nargles not trouble. You can't summon something that is not solid." She wonders how her mate could miss such an obvious fact.

Harry's emerald eyes move between the two; sparkling with laughter as he watches Neville stutter out a reply.

"Well you two, I am going to turn in for the night. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Neville and Luna nod their heads, watching as their Alpha makes his back to towards his tent.

"I hope we find his mate soon. I don't think he can handle much more of life without him."  
>Luna only nods sadly, her sliver eyes strangely focused for once. They had been searching for three years before the apocalypse started and another one year after it did. The only hunch Luna had had was to go to America. She knew her brother's mate was somewhere nearby, she just didn't know where.<p>

Neville puts out the small fire with a simple wave of his hand before following Luna back towards their own tent. Wrapping his arms tightly around his small blonde haired bonded, Neville could only wish that they could so something for Harry. It hurt him to see his brother and Alpha slowly fading away.

Cuddling into the warm protective arms of her mate, Luna sent a prayer to Mother Magic beginning her to give her something to go on, even if it was just a push in the right direction

-Luna's Dream Sequence-

_Luna was standing in a misty field, tendrils of darkness curling around her calves before floating off into the nothingness that made up her surroundings. A sign with the name "West Central Prison" was standing off in the distance with blood splattered across the fading letters. _

_A gray building loomed in the distance, with tall sharp fences surrounding it. A sense of urgency began to fill her and Luna started towards the prison hastily. She knew there was something she needed to uncover, her gut begging her to find out what it was_

_When she finally found what she was looking for, Luna froze in shock. What, or rather who, who found was not what she was expecting. A man who looked to be in his thirties with a small beard and sharp blue eyes was standing in front of her. He wore a plaid cutoff shirt with a leather vest thrown on over it and when he turned around she could see a pair of wings sewn onto the back. Hanging off of his shoulder was a well-cared for crossbow. His biceps were well defined, hinting at a life filled with manual labor. His longish dark brown hair was hanging in front of his face, hiding his gorgeous blue eyes. Tall and slender, but with a hint of well-earned muscle, the man made for an intimidating picture._

_And Luna knew instantly who this man was. He was her Alpha's mate, and the Fates had given her all the clues she would need in order to find him._

_-_End Luna's Dream Sequence-

Blonde eyelashes fluttered open, revealing sparkling silver eyes. A dreamy smile appeared on her ethereal face. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would lead her brother in all but blood towards his intended. Closing her eyes, Luna fell back asleep with a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright and early for the Pack. Yellow rays made their way through the small muggles tents, waking the groggy occupants. Harry stretched, yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Opening the flap of his tent, Harry stepped out into the dewy morning. The trees were still shadowed over, alerting him to the fact it must still be very early.<p>

Waving his hand towards his small green tent, Harry watched in satisfaction as it folded itself and disappeared back into his enchanted pouch.

Walking over to the camp fire from the night before, Harry relit it with a simple spell. Humming as he cooked breakfast for his friends, Harry smiled over his shoulder when he heard Luna approaching.

"Good morning Eclipse, how did you sleep?"

Smiling demurely, Luna answered in her signature dreamy voice. "I slept well. It was a relief knowing no nargles could get into our campsite."

Nodding his head in fond amusement, Harry gestured to the spot on the log beside him. "Take a seat Lulu, breakfast is almost ready."

Luna smiled at her Alpha, gracefully sitting down on the cushioned log.

"I have a request to make, Shadow."

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. Luna couldn't help but think he looked adorable like that.

"What is your request, Eclipse?" Harry asked, feeling the waves of excitement and anticipation rolling off of her.

"I wish to lead the pack today."

Rolling his eyes fondly, Harry ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair. "You know I would never deny you. Especially when you feel so strongly about it."

Luna couldn't help the small pink tint that decorated her pale cheeks. When Mother Magic had blessed their friendship and allowed for it to become a True Pack, she granted them with animagus forms similar to Harry's and the ability to feel each other's stronger emotions, and their thoughts while in their wolf forms. It helped when they were separated, because it allowed them easy communication.

Cocking his head to the side, Harry eyes Luna curiously. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" His voice, filled with faux exasperation, caused Luna to let out a tinkling laugh. Giving Harry another one of her dreamy smiles, she got up and went back to her tent to wake up Neville so that they could have breakfast.

* * *

><p>Packing all their things into individual bottomless bags, they each tied the small items around their necks. It was the easiest way to travel because it insured that they would not get lost.<p>

Waving his hand to his two pack mates, a signal they knew that meant he would keep guard while they made the transformation into their animagus forms, Neville and Luna began their transformation.

Neville was first to make the change. His human body reconstructing itself into that of a wolves. His hair grew longer and his body got taller. A few seconds later a six foot tall tawny-brown wolf stood in his place. His deep brown eyes caught Luna's and he nodded his head.

Seeing the 'okay' from Neville, Luna allowed her change to wash over her body. Her human form melting into that of a beautiful slender white wolf with silver paws and frosty blue eyes. She was the smallest of the pack, her height only reaching about five feet. However, what she lacked in size, she made up for in speed. She could outrun both Harry and Neville without a problem.

Harry was the last to change, having made sure his pack mates were safely transformed, he effortlessly shed his human skin for that of a gigantic pure black wolf with a small tuff of white on top of his head. His eyes turned an even more eerie shade of green and he towered over his two pack mates. He was the biggest, standing a staggering seven feet tall. He looked more like a grim than a wolf.

"_Okay Eclipse, where are we headed?" _Shadow's rumbling voice echoed in Brunneis' and Eclipse's minds.

"_To the west Shadow, we should find a prison there. I had a vision last night that it was well guarded with fences and cement walls. If we added our own wards to the place, we could make it our home base until we have found your mate." _Eclipse's voice was like a whisper, soft and gentle.

"_Well, leave the way, Oh Wise One."_

Eclipse playfully nipped at Shadow's paws before nudging her mate and taking off in a sprint towards the direction she knew the prison to be in.

Snorting, Shadow ran alongside his two pack mates. And the longer they ran together, he couldn't help but remember the first time they had become friends.

/

_Harry was huddled in a corned somewhere on the third floor. His shoulders were shaking as sobs wracked his small form. Harry had thought that Ron and Hermione were going to remain his friends forever, no matter how childish that sounded. But all that changed when they found out he was a parseltongue. Ron had ridiculed him, calling him an evil Slytherin. Mocking him for being a snake in lion's clothes. He made his opinion quit clear that he wondered how he could have ever been fooled by the likes of a slimy good for nothing snake._

_Hermione had declared, in her infinite wisdom, that only evil wizards could possess the curse of the snake tongue. Going on to say that the Dark Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin were both true evil, and if he shared such a huge trait in common with the true wizard that it made him just as bad as them._

_That was how Neville had found him. He was on his way back from the green house when he heard soft crying. He cautiously followed the noise till he saw a small bundle huddled up in a corner of an alcove. He slowly approached the other, and pulling up some of the famous Gryffindor courage, placed his hand on the small shoulder._

_Teary green eyes looked back at Neville, and he was honestly surprised when he recognized the other as the famous Harry Potter._

_Bending down on his knees, Neville wrapped his arm around the other boy. "Harry, what is wrong?"_

_As Harry was opening his mouth to reply, surprised when Neville's presence calmed him down, he was interrupted by the sound of another voice._

"_It was the nargles, they tend to be able to cause this kind of effect. Though he does have a couple of wrackspurts buzzing around his head. I could make you a charm to keep them away, if you would like?"_

_Both Harry and Neville looked towards the sound of the mystical voice. A tiny girl with long silvery-blonde hair and bright blue eyes was staring at them. She had a dreamy smile on her face and she was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform._

"_Who are you?" Harry's timid voice called out, already closing back up._

"_It is not really surprising that you do not know who I am, most do not. My name is Luna Lovegood." Luna's dreamy smile and relaxed posture instantly put Harry back at ease._

"_Why have I never seen you around?" Both Harry and Neville asked at the same time._

_Luna's head tilted to the side, eyeing the two curiously. "That is because you both look but do not see."_

_The two boys give each other confused looks._

"_What do you mean Luna?" Came Neville's question. His head tilted as he waited for her reply._

"_Simply what I said, you both look at things but you never truly see them."_

_Shooting them one last dreamy smile, and before they could question her further, she wondered off back down the hallways that she had came from._

"_She is quit the odd one, hum?" Neville's voice simply sounded amused, not hostile like most would be after having an encounter with 'Looney Luna'._

_Harry smiled at Neville, his green eyes filled with mirth. "Yes, but I think that I like her."_

_Sharing a look, Neville helped Harry get back up to his feet before the two took off down the hallways towards the blonde._

_/_

That had been the turning point in Harry's life. While Harry found new bullies in Ron and Hermione, he found true friends in Neville and Luna. And through his Hogwarts years when the two would try to bully and belittle him, his two siblings would have his back.

The trio did everything together from that point on, and after Luna saw that they proudly wore the odd trinkets she gave them, she couldn't help but feel warmed.

This was why, when they had matured and Luna and Neville found mates in each other, Harry did nothing but grant them his blessing. His two friends had found true love and he couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

><p>They had been running through the dense forest for hours and the sun was already high in the sky. Harry could only thank Merlin for cooling charms, the Georgia heat was so sweltering.<p>

Stopping occasionally to hunt and kill the few stray inferi they ran into, Brunneis and Shadow were relieved when they felt Eclipse's growing excitement.

"_Eclipse, how much longer?"_ Brunneis' voice whined across their mental link.

"_We are almost there, my love. Though I suggest we travel the rest of the distance in our human forms. It would not bode well for us if a hunter saw us and thought that we would make a delicious meal."_

Shadow snorted. "_Really, Eclipse? We are much bigger than the average wolf. Plus there is three of us. If anyone were to see us, they would most likely run for the hills or take their chances with the inferi."_

Eclipse hits Shadow across the nose with her tail.

"_Exactly Shadow. We have been alone long enough. Do you not think it is time that we added to the Pack? Plus more people around would help keep he nargles away. And probably help with that wrackspurt colony that is growing around you head." _Eclipse's tone was final ad brooked no arguments.

Shadow sighs before rolling his eyes and reverting back to his human form, Neville and Luna following his example.

"Okay Lulu, now which way do we go?"

Luna hums, looking around the patch of clearing they had stopped in. Squinting her blue eyes, she smiled.

"That way." Luna begins gliding away, beckoning the others to follow with a careless wave of her hand.

They had been trudging through the woods before they stumbled across anything interesting.

Caught in a hunting snare is a recently dead rabbit. Harry, bending down in order to get a better smell of when they last time someone had visited here was, froze when a twig snapped from behind them.

"Who are you, and what are ya doing messin with my kill?"

Harry snaps his head up, ready to defend his Pack. Though he is caught off guard when he is entrapped in beautiful stormy blue eyes. His entire world falls apart before it is reconstructed around this godly creature in front of him. Even if said god is pointing a crossbow at him and his Pack.

* * *

><p>Daryl was constantly out checking snares and hunting for food. Not to mention he had to organize runs more often for Lil' Asskicker. Not that he was complaining, he loved the little girl. At least he still had Glenn to count on, when he wasn't too buy boning Maggie.<p>

Walking towards the new snare he had sat up a little further out into the woods, he could only hope that if he ended up getting lucky there would be no walkers that had claimed his prize before him. It has happened several times in the past, and while he was mildy irritated back then it was nothing like the rage he felt now. With all the extra mouths to feed, it was a hassle bringing back enough food for everyone.

Not that he was complaining about being out as much as he was. The Woodbury citizens always flocked on him when he arrived, it didn't matter if he was empty handed or not. And growing up with Merle as a brother, Daryl wasn't used to all of the attention and positive praise. He much preferred to fade into the background.

He was almost to his trap when he froze.

Huddled around the rabbit caught in his snare were three walkers. The rabbit hadn't been touched yet and Daryl was hoping it could be salvaged.

Silently taking his crossbow off of his shoulder and notching an arrow into place, Daryl took aim at one of the walker's heads. Just before he could get off a shot however, the blonde haired walked raised her head and looked in his direction. Daryl cocked an eyebrow when the blonde shot him a dreamy smile before turning her attention back to the other two.

Huh, so not walkers after all then.

Silently waiting for the blonde to alert the other two to his presence, he began to get annoyed when it looked like she wasn't going to. His patience ran out though when he noticed the ebony haired man reach out to grab the rabbit.

"Who are you, and what are ya doing messin with my kill?" Daryl asked harshly.

When emerald eyes met his, Daryl felt all the air leave his body at once. The boy before him was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. He was petite and tiny, only standing at about 5'3/ hos shaggy ebony hair reached his shoulders and contrasted nicely with his moon pale skin. His face was fey like with high cheek bones, full red pouty lips and arched eyebrows. The most beautiful part of him though, set inside almond shaped eyes.

Quickly averting his eyes from the stunning creature, Daryl inspected the other two standing in front of him.

The other male was the biggest of the trio. He looked to be roughly 6'1, with a broad chest and huge biceps. His skin was a golden hue, though that didn't surprise Daryl much, they were in the middle of a damn apocalypse. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes, his face roughly shaven.

The final member of the group, was the blonde female. She had a willowy build and only stood about 5'5. Her long silvery-blonde hair reached her mid back and framed her face. Like the first male, she had high cheek bones, full lips and arching brows. Unlike the first males though, her eyes were a light mystical silver, and she had a dreamy smile firmly planted on her face.

Daryl finished his examination of the three, only to realize they were all openly staring at him. He could feel emerald eyes glued onto him and it was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"I aint going to ask you twice. Who are ya and why are you stealing my food?" Daryl's gruff voice cut through whatever trance he three had fallen under.

The female was the one that stepped forward. "My name is Luna. The black haired one is Harry and the brunette is Neville, my husband." Her musical voice put Daryl, reluctantly, at ease.

The emerald beauty stepped forward next. "I am sorry. We were not aware that anyone lived around here. Seeing that the rabbit was recently dead in its' trap I was trying to figure out how old the trap was and if that meant anyone was living around here."

Daryl carefully looked over Harry. He was the best when it came to deciding if someone was trustworthy or not. A skill Rick often employed when meeting new people. Seeing nothing but open honesty, Daryl replied in the positive.

"Yeah, me and my group live a little further away in a prison."

Harry feels his eyes, widen before he shoots Luna an accusing stare, only receiving an innocent smile in return.

"A prison?" Harry keeps his voice light, it would do no good for Daryl to think they had any nefarious plots.

Daryl narrows his eyes slightly. "Yes, that's what I said, do you have a problem with it?"

Hastily shaking his head, Harry is quick to reply. "No! That is not what I meant. We were traveling to a prison. We thought it would be better protection than living out in the woods."

Daryl looked between the three. It would mean three more mouths to feed but Daryl couldn't in good heart leave them out here to continue to fight the elements. Sighing, he shook his head hoping this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"Y'all can come with me. I aint going to promise nothing though. It would be a group decision if you could stay or not."

The huge smile Harry gave him brought unwanted butterflies to Daryl's stomach.

"Brilliant! That is all we are asking for, we just need a chance. Plus we could help you hunt for food or anything else that needs done."

Daryl looked them over with a critical eye before snorting. "Y'all can hunt?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Yes, but we prefer to either hunt alone or with each other. It is very difficult to hunt with others because some just cannot keep quit."

Daryl can only nod his head in agreement. He doesn't know how many times prey has been scared off because others decided to hunt with him but were too loud.

"Yes, and hunting with others tends to draw the attention of more nargles."

Daryl gives Luna a bewildered look. "The fuck is a nargle?"

Quickly intervening before Luna can give the man a lesson on magical creatures, Harry gestured towards Neville to answer.

"She means the inferi."

Daryl cocks an eyebrow. "And the fuck is an inferi?"

Harry waves his arms around. "You know, the dead things that are walking around."  
>Daryl nods in understanding. "You mean the Walkers."<p>

"Walkers?"

"Yeah they were dead and now they are walking around. Walkers."

Harry makes a humming sound in the back of his throat. "Ah, yeah well I guess that makes sense.

"A lot more sense that inferi." Daryl snorts.

Eyeing the fading light, Daryl gestures the three to follow him. "Name is Daryl, by the way. We need to check the other traps before it gets dark outside, then we can head back towards the prison."

The Pack nods, obediently following behind the hunter. And if Harry's eyes were focused on the hunter's arse. Well no one needed to know.

* * *

><p>The Pack follows Daryl, who has a couple of rabbits and squirrels slung over his shoulder, as he makes his way out of the woods and over a bridge. Leading them through a field in front of the prison, and efficiently taking out any inferi in front of him, Daryl leads the group to a small move away piece of fence.<p>

"There is a hole cut into the fence, you are going to move the section of the fence out of the way and then make your way through. Got it?" Daryl's hard blue eyes rove over the trio, stopping momentarily on Harry before settling on all three of them.

The Pack exchanged looks before Neville makes his way to the fence. Lifting up the piece of cut wire, he makes his way through. Luna is next, with Neville holding the fence up and out of the way for here.

Harry was moving to go next when Daryl suddenly stepped in front of him. Harry shot Daryl a confused look, wondering what he was doing. Daryl only shook his head before going through and lifting the wire up for Harry.

"Well are ya just going to stand there and become walker bait or are ya gunna get your ass through?"

Quickly scrambling through the opening, he muttered a soft 'thank you' to Daryl as he passed him.

Daryl's cheeks turned a soft pink. Mumbling a soft 'Whatever' he began stalking towards the prison.

An amused look was shared between the pack.

Someone must have seen them coming from the guard tower, because a group of about six people meet them in the courtyard.

A man who appeared to be in his late thirties with a graying beard stepped forward from the group, he had his gun pointed at the trio behind Daryl and his face was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Daryl, who the hell are these people and why did you bring them back here?" His voice was tight and his form was strung tight like a bow. It caused the rest of the group behind him to tense and point their guns even more accurately at the three newcomers.

Daryl frowned, his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing.

"I found them in the forest, seemed like the right thing to do. They said they could help me hunt for food, and seeing as I'm tha only one doin it, it didn't seem like such a bad idea."

A look of shame and self-loathing flash through the man's eyes.

"If you really would like them to stay, and they can pull their weight, I don't see why we can't have a council meeting to decide if them staying would be a good idea or not."

The man looked behind him at the others. They all slowly nodded their heads before reluctantly lowering and holstering their weapons.

"My name is Rick," the apparent leader stated, "The older man is Hershel, the lady with gray hair is Carol, the one with the sword is Michonne, the brown haired girl is Maggie and the Korean guy is Glenn." Rick quickly introduced the five behind him to the trio before continuing "There is more to our group, but until we decide if you are welcome or not, we shall keep them anonymous."

The Pack nod their consent, it was a wise idea considering the times they were in; you could never be too careful.

"Daryl will take you to a holding cell until a decision has been reached, then we will send someone to retrieve you and give you our answer."

Harry, Luna and Neville all nodded before following Daryl into the prison, and hopefully into what would become their new lives.

* * *

><p>Gathered around a square table situated in a makeshift library sat The Council. The council consisted of Hershel, Carol, Glenn, Sasha, Rick, Michonne and last, but certainly not least, Daryl.<p>

Rick cleared his throat, gathering the other's attention, his blue eyes resting on Daryl as he asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Why did you bring them back?" Rick kept his voice calm, as one would if talking to a cornered animal.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably as all eyes focused on him. He was never the kind to enjoy attention, as he grew up with mostly the negative effects it caused, he hated when he actually had to speak in front of a group.

"Ah, I just thought that havin' an extra couple pair of hands around here to help out would do us some good. None of y'all know how to hunt and it would be more difficult to try to teach ya; havin' an extra three hunters would make getting food easier." Daryl's thick southern drawl was more pronounced as he struggled to hide his unease.

Carol looked at Daryl considering. She knew Daryl would never do anything that would intentionally hurt their small family. He had tried so hard to find Sophia, doing so much more than she ever expected him to. Her mind conjured an image of a Cherokee rose and she knew she would support whatever decision he made. He had earned her trust in spades.

Glenn looked Daryl over thoughtfully. Glenn always fully trusted Daryl to protect their group; even in the beginning when Daryl thought of him nothing more than a useless chink. Daryl had overcome so much during his time with them; he had grown into his own man and not a shadow of Merle. He proved to the group time and time again that he would do anything to protect them. Thinking of the countless times Daryl had saved all of their lives, Glenn knew he would support Daryl in his decision.

Sasha was staring down at the dusty table top. While she did not know Daryl as well as the others did, she did know that Daryl was a man of honor. He worked himself to the bone every day in order to make sure none of them went hungry. He was up before the sun checking his snares and often came home just before dusk usually carrying something for them to eat. She glanced up at Daryl and her determination grew. Whatever Daryl believed right, she would support.

Michonne had her eyes narrowed on Daryl. She knew that there was something Daryl was leaving out of his explanation. A more unexperienced person would not pick up on the subtle tenseness in his shoulders, but Michonne's keen eyes zoned in on this. Her and Daryl were both survivors; they both knew how to survive on the land around them, and because of that Michonne felt a certain type of kinship towards him. She might not know Daryl very well, but she trusted his instincts, and if his instincts told them they should let the newcomers in, she would agree with him.

Hershel hummed silently under his breath. He knew the dangers of letting a new group of people into their lives. However, if Daryl was to be correct, which he usually was in these situations, then they would have an extra three people to help obtain food for the group. With the Woodbury citizens now living with them, and Daryl being the only one with any hunting experience, the three newcomers were like a godsend. If their hunting was even half as good as Daryl's then they wouldn't have to start worrying about food until the winter months came in. With these thoughts in mind, Hershel vowed he would do whatever it took to get the three a permanent place here.

Rick's blue eyes were focused intensely on Daryl. He considered the man like a brother, plus Daryl was his second in command. When Rick went AWOL and could barely hold himself together, let alone a group, Daryl had stepped forward. Rick knew that Daryl hated playing leader, even if he was good at it, but he took control of the group and kept them on the right track. Rick always trusted in Daryl's opinion, even took Daryl's suggestions over Shanes' when he was still alive. Rick trusted Daryl with his life and the lives of his children, he knew Daryl always had his heart in the right place and would never lead them wrong. He already knew how his vote was going to swing.

Heaving a loud sigh, Rick gestured towards Daryl.

"If you have anything to say Daryl, now would be the time."

Daryl's stormy blue eyes were hard and cold as ice as he caught gazes with everyone at the table individually. He slowly stood and slammed his hands loudly on the table top.

"I know y'all probably think I'm crazy, not that I can blame ya, but we are gunna need the extra hands around here when winter rolls around. I aint gunna be able to catch a lot of meat by myself when the chill sets in, it will be difficult to catch anything, and havin more people than just myself will help out greatly. Think before ya decide on anything stupid."

Daryl ended his speech roughly, glaring at the rest of the council before retaking his seat.

"Now that Daryl has said his piece, it is time that we vote on whether or not we should allow the trio to live here. All raise your hands in favor of their permanent stay."

The council shared a look between themselves.

The vote was unanimous. The newcomers were staying.

* * *

><p>-Same Time with The Pack-<p>

Harry was pacing circles around the small cell they had been placed in while the council made their decision. His stomach was up in knots, worrying if he was even going to be aloud the chance to be with his mate. He was nervous the answer would be no and that his mate would be cruelly ripped from his grasp. Harry was so close to being able to at least be near his mate; the anticipation was killing him.

Luna sent calming and reassuring waves through their bond, obviously feeling her Alpha's distress.

"Do not worry Shadow. All shall work out in the end." Luna's soft voice worked in relaxing Harry enough that he was able to cease his pacing and sit down with his pack.

"I know Lulu. It's just so hard knowing that they could vote no. I don't want to lose my mate so soon after finding him." Harry's pained voice was ladled with depression.

"Don't be so pessimistic, mate. They'll probably have us stay, even if the only reason is to catch them food." Neville clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"Exactly my love, what we should be worrying about is which wards we will place around the prison to help keep the nargles out." Luna had a faraway look on her face.

Neville and Harry both grew contemplating looks on their faces as she said this, thinking of possible spells.

"Well, it couldn't be the Fidelius Charm, unless we wanted to introduce the muggles to magic, plus we would need to figure out who the Secret Keeper would be."

"I agree, I don't feel comfortable letting the muggles know about magic until we integrated ourselves well enough into the group that they wouldn't feed us to the inferi." Neville's voice sounded slightly amused, his eyes dancing with misplaced mirth.

"We could always place muggle repelling charms around the place; add in some notice-me-nots and a few other wards and the prison would at least hold over until we can introduce them to the concept of magic." Harry mulled over thoughtfully. Shooting a look at his two pack mates, wanting their opinion, he was pleased when they both nodded.

The three sat in silence. They mulled over ideas and possibilities before tapering off into a quiet lull.

"Your dominant is quit attractive Shadow. I am most interested in watching the courting process between the two of you."

Harry spluttered and almost chocked on his saliva at Luna's bold declaration. Neville's loud laugh echoed off the walls of their cell.

"Where did that even come from?!" Harry is starring wide-eyed at Luna, who smirks mischievously at him.

"The snorklacks make for an interesting tale, Alpha. I am most excited for the mating process though, they tell me it is supposed to be quit the steamy event."

Harry is blushing a beat red, his entire body covered in his embarrassed flush. He was immensely relieved when he could hear the quit footfalls rapidly approaching their cell, fore it would hold off Luna's comments, at least for now.

A dark skinned woman stood in front of their cell. She had a sword strapped onto her back, and if Harry remembered correctly, her name was Michonne.

"The Council has come to its' decision, they will see you now."

She slid open their cell door before motioning the three to follow her.

The Pack shared a look before making off after the one that came to lead them to their fate.

* * *

><p>Harry, Neville and Luna stood in front of the council. This was the moment that would decide Harry's fate and all three were nervous. Harry shifted from foot to foot as his gaze slid across all of their impassive faces. Even the pureblood Slytherins, who were raised to perfect the emotionless mask, had nothing on this group of apocalyptic survivors.<p>

Finally, Rick stood up from his seat and with a smile on his face threw his arms out wide, "Welcome to the family."

The Pack's sighs of relief were audible, none more so that Harry's however; especially when his eyes shifted towards Daryl, who had a small pleased smile on his face.

"Let's all head down to the kitchen, it's dinner time and y'all can meet the last additions to our group." Rick's voice was warm and friendly as he ushered the trio from the room.

As soon the three stepped into what they assumed was dubbed the kitchen, they were assaulted with curious stares and hushed whisperings. Used to this reaction, the Pack patiently waited for Rick to show them where they were to be seated.

Rick, noticing the whisperings, took the trios silence as uncomfortableness and quickly led them to a small table where they immediately sat down; just because they were used to the treatment didn't mean they liked it.

Rick and Daryl sat on the opposite side of the table facing towards the three, while the rest of the council wondered off to different areas.

"So", Rick started, "If y'all are going to be living with us, we might as well know a little about you."

"Well, we are originally from London, as you can probably tell by the accents, but we moved to America just before the Turn happened."

Neville was the one to speak, keeping the story simple and muggle friendly. As the two talked Harry got caught up in a memory.

* * *

><p><em>He knew it was stupid to try to sneak into Diagon, but he needed to get the things he had left with the goblins in his vault.<em>

_The goblins had already fled by the time he had gotten there, so making his way swiftly to his vault and gathering the things he needed into his bottomless bag had been easy enough._

_However on his trip back up and out of the bank he had somehow drawn the attention of the inferi littered in the streets._

_Harry was shooting a near constant stream of sectumsempa at the inferi behind him. Diagon Alley was completely over run by the undead, and with the anti-apparition wards still standing Harry couldn't apparate to safety._

_Quickly turning a corner and crouching in the alleyway, he waited until he was certain the inferi had lost interest in him. Sneaking back onto the street, this time donned in his invisibility cloak, Harry froze in place at the sight in front of him._

_Before him stood two inferi feeding on a corpse he could make out was unmistakable, with its blazing red hair. That was not what stopped him however, what stopped him were the distinctive characteristics one of these inferi held. Frizzy brown, though now weighed down by blood, mane._

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood before him._

_A vicious smile spread across Harry's face as he cast a silent sectumsempa on his two most malicious bullies._

_He watched with a satisfied smile as the fell to the ground, truly lifeless, before fleeing back to the Pack's safe spot._

* * *

><p>Harry shook his head as he came out of the memory, noticing the concerned looks the others were shooting him.<p>

"Harry, are you alright? You sorta blanked out on us there." Rick voiced their concern.

Before Harry could answer, however, Luna beat him to it.

"Harry is alright. He was just remembering the time he got rid of two rather nasty nargles from his life." Luna's dreamy voice cut through whatever the group was going to say, though she did notice Daryl shooting Harry concerned looks throughout the rest of the meal.

When they finished eating, Rick stretched his arms above his head. "Well, it's getting pretty dark and I think we should all head to bed. Tomorrow dawns early and we don't want to be tired. Daryl will show y'all to your new rooms. I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow, when they are done gossiping like ol' biddies. Have a nice night." Rick stood from the table walked off, leaving the pack alone with Daryl.

"I'm assuming y'all are going to want a cell together?" Daryl asked Neville and Luna, who both nodded in the affirmative.

"Alright, I'll take y'all to your room, and then I'll take you." Daryl motioned to Harry who nodded.

Daryl had just dropped Neville and Luna off at their cell and began walking towards where Harry's was going to be.

As they reached the cell, Daryl gestured to Harry.

"This'll be your new room."

As Daryl turned to leave, Harry caught his wrist in one of his small delicate hands.

Daryl turned around and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was blushing a deep red; Daryl thought it suited the younger man.

"I just wanted to thank you. I know it was you who fought to get us too able to stay here, and I want you to know it means a lot to me." Harry's deep emerald eyes stair into Daryl's own blue ones.

Daryl coughed before jerking his arm from Harry's grasp gently.

"It aint nothing'. Just figured if y'all could hunt, it would be easier to get food for the group."

Harry's eyes stay locked on Daryl's before they drop to the ground.

"Well, I just want to show my appreciation for what you did."

Before Daryl could ask what Harry was talking about, Harry had already leaned forward on his toes and placed a soft kiss to Daryl's slightly stubbled cheek. Harry fled into his cell before Daryl could say anything.

Daryl was still standing in the hallway five minutes later, a light blush staining his cheeks, with his hand placed to the spot Harry's soft lips had been minutes before.

The redneck didn't realize he was still smiling as he made his way back to his own cell.

* * *

><p>The Pack was situated at a table in the kitchen. Rick and his son Carl, who they had been introduced to that morning, sat across from them. Rick was explaining to them how the system at the prison worked; who cleaned what, guard shifts, kitchen duty, etc.<p>

"Since y'all will be helping Daryl with hunting, y'all won't really have that much to do around here, besides going on the occasional run, pull guard duty and help with the walker problem around the fence."

Rick shot the three an inquiring look. "I have to admit though, I am curious as to why y'all will only hunt with each other or by yourselves."

Luna gave Rick a mysterious smile, "Ah, but that one is easy to answer. Simply because people cannot handle Shadow, Eclipse or Brunneis, they tend to get intimidated."

Rick's face morphed into the epitome of confusion. "Who are they?"

Neville quickly cut Luna off before she could say anything. "Those are the names we refer to ourselves when we hunt. We tend to become different people when we hunt, so we like to associate ourselves with different names."

Understanding dawned on Rick's face. "I understand exactly what you mean. Back when I was a sheriff the guys used to do the same things, said it helped 'em sleep better."

The Pack share a look, before smiling at the ex-sheriff.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Harry's smile is slightly strained.

They continue to eat in silence for a few more minutes; Carl shooting the trio odd looks every couple of minutes.

Once Harry finishes his plate, he stands up from the table.

"I'm sure that we are running low on meat, and I'm sure Daryl could use the day off. He's probably been working himself ragged, he seems the type."

Harry eyes Rick with a questioning look.

Rick nods, "I don't see what's wrong with that. Daryl does look like he has small bags forming under his eyes." Humming, Rick adds on, seemingly an afterthought, "I'll let him know that you're doing the hunting today."

Harry beams at Rick. "Thank you."

Giving quick hugs to his two pack mates, and ruffling Carl's hair, who squawked indignantly, Harry waved bye to the four before making his way out of the kitchen.

Rick stares after Harry's retreating form before turning to the two sitting in front of him.

"He will do anything for other people, won't he?"

"How could you tell?" Neville asks Rick sincerely.

"I did used to be a sheriff."

Rick shoots the duo a sly smile before returning to his meal, asking Carl about his plans for the day.

* * *

><p>Daryl walked into the cafeteria the next morning. Grabbing a plate and filling it with food, he scans his keen eyes over the tables, noticing Rick's familiar form sitting with two-thirds of the new trio, he quickly made his way over.<p>

Sitting down next to Rick and Carl, Daryl glanced at Neville and Luna.

"Where is Harry?" Daryl's voice is gruff from sleep.

Luna's eyes hold a twinkling look while a smirk slips onto Neville's face.

"You just missed him mate, he said you should take the day off and leave the hunting to him."

Daryl felt his eyes widen slightly before he snorts. "He doesn't even know where I keep all my snares. He aint gunna be able to find anything out there."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that, Shadow is an excellent hunter." Luna smiles secretively at Neville, who smiles softly back.

"I've been meaning to ask y'all about that. Y'all keep saying that you can hunt, but none of you even have any weapons with ya." Daryl has his eyes narrowed on the two.

Neville lets out a small chuckle. "Mate, just because we do not carry guns does not mean we are completely unarmed."

"Yes, we have ways to defend ourselves against the nargles, and ways to help us hunt." Luna gives Daryl her signature dreamy smile.

Daryl grunts before rolling his eyes. He slowly picks his breakfast apart with his fingers and chews on it thoughtfully.

"I think I might go out after breakfast anyways. Harry doesn't know where I keep my traps, and it wouldn't due for walkers to get em. Aint no use setting them up if they are just gunna go to waste."

Daryl notices as Neville shoots Luna a panicked looked, but Luna just rubs his arm calmly.

"Just keep an eye out for wrackspurts; they tend to play with the mind." Luna says, her eyes fogged over, "And make sure you are careful of the nargles, they are out today."

Daryl stands from the table, shooting Luna an odd, but not unkind, look. Being brothers with Merle has introduced Daryl to a lot of different people, and Luna is nowhere near the level of the people who he used to hang around with.

"I'll make sure to do that."

Shaking his head Daryl thumps Carl and Rick on the back before heading back out the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As Daryl made his way through the woods, his mind was occupied with thoughts of Harry. He had appeared only yesterday, yet Daryl's heart was already slowly becoming his.<p>

It usually took people weeks, if not months, for Daryl to even consider them friends, but Harry comes prancing in and suddenly Daryl is bending over backwards to keep him close. He was surprised that no one noticed, or said anything, about his quick defense of the trio. He figured Michonne at least suspected, but she respected him well enough that she wouldn't bring it up.

As much as it sickened him to admit it, he was slightly glad Merle was dead now. Daryl knew Merle would never accept the fact that he was gay, which is why Daryl had hid it from everybody. He never let anyone close to him, not even the girls Merle brought back to the house to try to get Daryl to fuck. Daryl just couldn't do it; the soft curves and breasts were a turn-off for him and had been ever since he saw his first porno mag at eight.

Daryl knew Merle would have called him a fag and possibly have tried to kill Harry, blaming him with turning his brother into a homo, and the more he thought about the small kiss Harry had given him the other night, the more Daryl believed he would have given his life to protect Harry.

These feeling he felt were foreign and confusing. Daryl knew it was odd for a man in his thirties to still be a virgin, but he just never got around to doing it. He was always too scared Merle would find out and try to kill him and his partner.

Daryl was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the hoard of walkers that had happened upon him until it was too late.

Their grunting and groaning is what caught his attention. They were stumbling towards him like a pack of starving animals, their decaying flesh hanging grotesquely from their bones.

Daryl was quick to shoot off his crossbow, but his arrows quickly ran out. He resorted to his knife; stabbing random walkers in the head and watching them drop dead.

Daryl could feel the energy leaving his body quickly, he had already dispatched of twenty walkers and there were at least two dozen more.

A walker finally got lucky and fell on top of him. Its' putrid breath wafted across his face as it's decaying face came closer to him, it was opening it's jaw wider, and leaned down to take a bite of his shoulder.

Daryl only hoped that the trio would be able to feed his group with him dead.

* * *

><p>Once Harry had exited the prison and entered the woods, he had quickly shifted into his wolf form. Scenting the air he headed off in the direction he smelt a buck.<p>

Shadow stalked across the woods, carefully tracking his prey. He had finally managed to locate the twelve point buck grazing in a small meadow.

Raising his hips into the air and lowering his shoulders to the ground, Shadow leapt onto the buck, sinking his razor sharp teeth into its sensitive neck, the buck died instantly. Pleased with himself, Shadow picked his prey up and began hauling it back towards the prison.

Shadow was halfway back to the prison when his nose picked up the delicious scent of his mate, only his scent was polluted with the stench of fear.

Dropping the carcass and quickly making his way towards his mate, Shadow saw red when he found him. Littered around his mate were the bodies of permanently dead inferi, and the decaying bodies of others crowded around, but that's not what made Shadow furious. No his eyes were locked on the inferi that had his mate pinned to the ground. His mates eyes were closed and the inferi was about to take a bite out of his shoulder.

With a howl, Shadow grabbed the inferi's head in his jaws and bit down. He could feel the inferi's brains and other decaying parts splattered in his mouth and around him. Shadow didn't care about the horrendous taste however; his every instinct was focused on protecting his mate.

Quickly turning his body around, Shadow ruthlessly finished off the rest of the inferi that were still trying to get towards him and his mate.

After checking to make sure all was clear, Shadow walked up to his mate, nudging him with his nose.

Shadow whined softly until Daryl opened his eyes.

Stormy blue eyes peered up at him, and a hand reflexively went towards his crossbow, before Daryl forced himself to relax.

"Thank you. I would be walker food if ya hadn't showed up when ya did." Daryl's voice was thick with emotion.

Shadow whined and curled up around his mate, burrowing his large snout in Daryl's side.

"Hey now, I might be thankful to ya, but I aint gunna let ya baby me."

Daryl pushed Shadow's head away before he slowly stood up, Shadow following his example.

Daryl whistled as he took in the wolves enormous size. He could put any black bear to shame, that was for sure. Daryl barely reached the creatures shoulder.

Sticking out his hand for the wolf to scent, Daryl was surprised when he recognized very familiar green eyes staring back at him.

"Ya know, you have the same eyes as someone I know."

The wolf blew out a loud breath through his nose before laying down flat on his stomach.

Daryl cocked his eyebrow as he stared at the huge wolf in curiosity.

The wolf grunted again before gesturing towards his back and back towards Daryl.

Daryl slowly blinked in understanding. Grabbing the food he did manage to scavenge from his snares, and the arrows that he'd lost to the walkers, Daryl hoisted himself onto the wolf's back.

"No funny business now, I aint above putting an arrow through your head, rescuer or not."

The wolf snorted before shaking his head and taking off at a slow run towards the prison, Daryl holding tightly to the surprisingly soft fur under his fingers.

Shadow stopped at the edge of the forest, slowly lowering himself towards the ground and letting Daryl slide off his back.

"Thanks for the ride. And thanks for saving me." Daryl pats the soft black snout in front of him. "If ya happen to find a scrawny kid in the woods though, keep an eye on him for me?"

The only reply Daryl receives is a gentle nudge to the stomach before the giant creature turns around and runs back into the woods.

Daryl watches him go, until he can no longer see him.

* * *

><p>Shadow makes his way back to where he left his prey, thankful that no inferi had gotten to it. Picking the buck up in his teeth, Shadow makes his way back to the edge of the forest.<p>

Shadow loved the feel of his mate's fingers in his fur. The fact that he could be useful to his mate made Shadow feel special.

Slowing down, Shadow dropped the deer from his mouth before making the transition back into his human form.

Looking down at the deer, Harry hummed thoughtfully. He knew that his mate was a hunter, and would instantly recognize the bites on the buck's neck as wolf teeth. Waving his hand over the body, Harry was pleased when the bite marks turned into stab wounds.

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Harry began the strenuous task of lugging the buck back up to the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright my lovelies. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story for so long. I have cleaned up the last six chapters and combined them into one. I have FINALLY finished revising and editing through this story. I fixed where I had Ron become a walker, honestly that was a mistake on my part, because honestly I HATE Ron. Anyways, there should be one more chapter after this, and then this story will finally be finished. I will start working on this chapter and have it posted and finished before I update all of my other stories. After this story is done, I will update all other stories, yes even A God's Love. You do not have to read this chapter if you have already read through them, however all mistakes have, hopefully, been taken care of!**

**To all new people, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry struggled with dragging his heavy burden back towards the prison. While he was Shadow, he could effortlessly carry the buck, however his human form was still petite; meaning he didn't have very much upper body strength. Wiping the sweat that was building up on his brow, green eyes narrowed onto the brightly shinning yellow sun. Harry could swear it was twinkling smugly back at him.<p>

Panting heavily, Harry moaned in relief when he caught Neville's scent coming towards him. Thank freaking Merlin. Harry felt he could get down on his knees and worship the altar of his pack mate.

Flashing Neville a cheery smile, Harry dropped his catch onto the ground, sagging slightly from the loss of weight. "Thank Merlin you showed up. I was worried I was going to have to drag this thing all the way back by myself."

Snorting, Neville eyes Harry's slightly shaking arm muscles. "No Hare, because without the use of your magic, we would all go hungry tonight waiting for you to get back." Neville's throaty chuckles makes Harry stick his bottom lip out in an impressive pout.

Crumbling under the look, Harry had mastered the puppy dog eyes, probably from Sirius, Neville hauls the buck up on his shoulder and begins to make his way back towards the prison.

"This would be so much easier with magic." Neville whines, sending Harry an accusatory glare. He really shouldn't underestimate the sizes of Harry's catches anymore.

Green eyes roll in exasperation, "You know why we can't use magic, Nev. The people here already have enough reason to distrust us; I don't want to add anymore."

"Still Harry, consider how much we could actually help these people if we were to introduce them to magic. We trained under the best healers St. Mungos had to offer. We could conjure them clothes and water. Merlin, I'm sure Dobby or Kreacher would help us get anything else. We could truly make a difference in these people's lives."

Harry sighs and he shakes his head. "I know all this Nev. Trust me, I want to introduce them to magic as much as you do, but we can't so soon after meeting them without fear that we'd either get shot or thrown out. I just met my mate Nev. I don't want to lose him so soon."

Wrapping an arm around Harry's small shoulders, Neville pulls him closer, hugging the smaller male to his side.

"I'll listen to whatever you want to do. Just try not to get hurt." Neville quickly carried on seeing Harry was about to interrupt him. "I know he is your soul-mate, but we don't know what he has gone through. Or if he has even considered being with a man."

Neville pats Harry on the head with his free hand, "Not to mention Shadow, once he mates with you, he will be part of the Pack. How well do you think he will take to the fact that his mate is not only immortal but the Master of Death and that by mating with you, he is making himself immortal too?"

Harry huffs, moving out of Neville's grip, and kicks a rock. Folding his arms across his chest in indignation, Harry scowls.

"You know I didn't even want that title. I thought destroying that stupid wand would get rid of it."

"I know Shadow. It doesn't change the fact that you _are_ though. Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay Nev." Harry lets out a sigh.

Neville gives his alpha an amused look, "Now that we're on the subject however, would you happen to know what Daryl was talking about when he said that he saw an enormous wolf in the woods?"

Harry blushes slightly, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Neville snorts, "Of course you don't."

Harry rolls his eyes before walking faster, forcing Neville to pick up the pace.

The duo arrives back at the prison in time to catch sight of Glenn, who was pulling a van around the front.

"Hey Glenn!" Neville hollers across the lot to him.

Glenn looks over in their direction before waving his hand energetically. Hopping out of the van, Glenn jogs over to them. Whistling, Glenn eyes the size of the buck on Neville's shoulder appreciatively.

"I take it hunting was good today, Harry?" Glenn asks, bouncing from one foot to the other, it was rare they had such a good catch seeing as winter was getting closer.

"I just happened to get lucky. You going out on a run?" Harry gestures over Glenn's shoulder towards the car sitting near the gate.

"Yup, anything you want me to keep an eye out for?" Glenn offers, giving Harry an easy smile.

"No, not that I can think of, thank you though."

Cocking an eyebrow when he feels a surge of excitement and longing shoot through him, Harry eyes his pack mate. Rolling his eyes, knowing Neville's stubborn and proud attitude would prevent him from asking, Harry voiced his unasked question.

"Do you mind if Neville tags along? We need to learn how to work with each other and I think it would be a good bonding experience for the two of you."

"Yeah, sounds good to me man." Glenn gestures to Neville, "I was just heading out, you ready?"

Neville quickly nods his head, an excited smile bright on his face. Handing the buck back to Harry, he follows after Glenn. Waving a hand to Harry on his way towards the van, sending thankful feelings through their bond.

Watching as Neville slides into the car, Harry whispers an unvoiced _good luck _as the two drive away.

With a small smile on his pink pouty lips, Harry shakes his head. Maybe these people would be good for his Pack. And maybe they would add in a few more members. Harry sighs before he begins to drag the buck towards the kitchen.

Carol glances up when she hears the door, to what they used as the kitchen, being opened. Her light blue eyes widen as she takes in the gigantic buck that easily dwarves the size of the petite man lugging it in.

Rushing over to Harry and helping him get it up onto the gutting table, Carol gives Harry a smile.

"Between you and Daryl, we are never going to have to worry about going hungry again."

Harry rubs the back of his head sheepishly, giving Carol a small smile in return.

"I'm just trying to prove to you guys that we won't be a burden to your group."

Grinning Carol and bumps her hip into Harry's.

"Well, keep bringing us deer back like this, and we'll have to keep ya." Carol chuckles before sending Harry a wink, "Now get out of my kitchen, you've done enough for today."

Carol playfully shoos Harry out, before softly closing the door on him.

Harry stands in front of the now closed door, blinking slowly and wondering if he would ever understand woman.

Rolling his eyes, Harry slightly lifts his nose in the air and tries to catch Rick's scent. He might not need to do anything else today but that didn't mean Harry just wanted to laze around.

Harry follows Rick's scent out into what he assumed was the garden. His smile brightened as he noticed Luna's silvery hair standing near Rick.

Walking up to them, he hears the end of their conversation.

"- so if we were to add self-fertilizing shrubs to the garden, we could feed inferi to it, and it will keep the rest of the plants fertilized."

Rick was giving Luna a wide-eyed look, obviously not knowing if the girl was crazy or just messing with him.

"Luna, I don't think flesh eating plants live out here, or else I would have seen, if not heard of them, by now." Rick tells Luna slowly.

Luna's cloudy blue eyes pierce Rick with an uncharacteristically serious look.

"That is because you look but do not see."

Harry decides now is the best time to intervene, before Luna could say anything else.

"Don't feel bad Rick, Lulu said the same thing to me the first time we met."

Luna's dreamy smile was aimed in Harry's direction, "Yes, but now you can both look and see."

Harry smiled at Luna, "Only after you beat it into me how to."

Rick coughs, gaining the two's attention.

"What does she mean?"

Harry hums slightly, pondering on how to best answer the question.

"It means we look at things, but we never truly understand what we are seeing. We don't see the true nature of the things around us, because we judge too harshly at first glance."

Rick nods his head; still not quit understanding but not wanting to push for more.

Rick gives Harry a considering look. "Did ya need anything?"

"I came down here to see if there was anything I could help with."

Rick seems to think upon it before shaking his head. "Nope, you can take Luna and explore the premises if you would like though. So you know what the landscape is like."

"Sounds good to me, come on Luna." Harry pulls on Luna's hand.

Walking away from the small garden, Harry glances at Luna.

"What were you two talking about?"

Luna only shakes her head while gazing off into the distance.

"You know Shadow, Mother talked to me last night."

Harry gives Luna a surprised look.

"What did She say?"

Luna gives Harry a mystical smile, her eyes wide and happy.

"That we will be adding a few new members to the Pack."

Harry's eyes widen and he looks at Luna in shock; while he had thought of it earlier, he never thought it would actually come to fruition.

"Who? Which ones?"

Luna's musical laugh echoes through the air.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Luna slants her eyes at Harry, "Though we will be adding two new cubs to the Pack."

"Cubs?" Harry hums softly, "The only one Shadow even remotely sees as a cub is Carl, all the others Shadow views as nuisances."

"Ah, but Rick has two kids." Luna says blue as sparkling.

"Two? I've only met one." Harry asks confused.

"Would you let someone not in our Pack meet a newborn cub?"

"No… Ahhh… I get it." Harry gives Luna a small smile.

"Shadow, we've only been here a day. I would be surprised if they trusted us so easily. Wrackspurts would defiantly be at play then."

Luna pats Harry on the head gently, like one would a small child.

Continuing their walk around the perimeter of the prison, they notice the inferi pilling up against the fences.

"When do you think we should set up the wards around this place? The fences are beginning to lean inwards. Eventually they are going to topple over." Harry's green eyes examine their surroundings in concern.

"We should do it tonight before the nargles find their way in." Luna agrees, oddly serious.

"We'll have to wait till Neville gets back from the run with Glenn, but I agree with you, it needs to be done tonight."

Harry walks down the dank halls of the prison, making his way back towards his cell. He was going through every ward and protection spell he knew. Green eyes locked on the floor, going through equations, when he felt himself bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Harry babbles, before looking up and meeting stormy blue eyes.

"Aint no problem, especially considering the fact that you brought back a helluva huge ass buck." Daryl says, flashing Harry an easy smile.

Heat rises to Harry's pale cheeks, flushing them a deep red. Adverting his eyes to the ground, Harry shrugs his shoulders slightly.

"It was nothing, I'm sure you brought back more than me."

"Naw, got attacked by a horde of walkers in tha woods." Daryl answers easily.

Harry gives Daryl a wide-eyed look. "What happened?"

"Some bear-wolf saved me."

"Bear-wolf?" A black eyebrow cocks up.

"Yeah, thing made a bear look small, but it was a wolf. Don't know how that happened. Ya know what was weird though?"

Harry looks up at Daryl questioning.

"Tha wolf had the same eyes as you, and I've never seen a wolf with that eye color." Daryl fixes Harry with a hard stare, "Now either I've lost my mind, or something else is happening here."

Harry fidgets slightly, knowing he couldn't lie to his mate. He was in a pickle. Harry heaves a sigh. "Luna, Neville and I will talk to you later tonight when Neville gets back from his run with Glenn."

Daryl nods his head, before thumping Harry on the back, causing the younger male to stumble forward. Sending Harry a small smile Daryl leans down and whispers in his ear. "Thank you, for what happened in the woods. I owe you my life."

The warmth from his mate's breath tickles Harry's ear and causing a shiver to go down his spine. Harry blushes and stutters.

"It's alright, we'll talk about it later. Now, let's just go get some food."

Daryl walked with his arm around Harry's shoulders the entire way to the kitchen. Stopping before they entered Daryl pierced Harry with a hard look. "You will be sitting with me."

Harry nods his head quickly.

Daryl turns back around and leads Harry the rest of the way into the eating area, where they were instantly flocked by the people from Woodbury, who wanted to express their gratitude for the food they brought back.

Grunting, Daryl led the way through the mass of people. Walking up to Carol, who hands him two plates, he motions to Harry to follow him.

Stalking over to an empty table, Daryl gestures to the spot across from him and Harry dutifully sits down.

Daryl began picking apart his food with his fingers while giving Harry a considering look.

"Why'd you do it?"

Harry looks at Daryl, confused. "Do what?"

"Save my life. You could have left me out there to die, but you didn't. Why?"

Harry looks down at his plate, sighing.

"I couldn't just let you die out there. You fought to get us to stay here."

Daryl gives Harry a slight glare. "You know as well as I do that that is a damn lie. Now tell me the truth."

Harry twists his fingers. "Can I just… Tell you tonight?"

Daryl hums softly, slowly chewing on the meat in his mouth.

"Yeah, I guess I can wait, you did save my life today."

Harry flashes Daryl a smile before they continue eating.

Neville had just gotten back from his run with Glenn when Harry ambushed him.

"Daryl found out. Go find Luna and meet me in my cell."

Neville nods his head quickly, before turning and running off to find his wife.

Harry sighs, and goes to find Daryl. Lucky enough for Harry, Daryl was looking for him also.

"Alright, your friend is back and it's past dark."

Harry nods and gestures for Daryl to follow him, "They are waiting in my cell, I was looking for you."

Daryl nods his head, "Then lead the way."

Harry enters his cell with Daryl close on his heels. Closing the curtain that posed as a door, Harry gestured for Daryl to take a seat.

Daryl made his way further into Harry's cell, opting to lean against Harry's wall rather than sit.

Waving his hand toward the curtain, Harry sits up a silencing spell. Daryl gives him a weird look for his perceived weird hand-waving, but besides that says nothing.

Harry sits down next to Neville and Luna. Sighing as he rubs his fingers against his forehead, he tries to think of how to start.

Luna, feeling Harry's rising anxiety, places her dainty hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The best place to start is usually the beginning."

Harry looks into Luna's eyes and she slowly nods her head, Neville doing the same.

Looking up and catching gazes with Daryl, Harry swallows hard.

"I guess the best way to start would be by saying that we are not technically human."

Daryl cocks an eyebrow at Harry, "Yeah, I sorta guessed that when I figured out you were that huge ass wolf from the forest."

Harry grimaces, ignoring Neville's snort, before continuing, "We are wizards, well technically Luna is a witch, but you get what I'm saying."

Harry looks at Daryl for a reaction, but the redneck is still leaning against the wall, hair hiding his face.

"The wolf you saw in the woods is Shadow, my animagus form."

"Animagus form?" Daryl's eyes cross in confusion.

"Yes, only some magical people are capable of it. It's the art of turning yourself into your spirit animal."

Daryl makes a noise in the back of his throat before looking at Neville and Luna. "Can y'all do it also?"

Neville nods his head, "We all three can. All of our animagus forms are the same. Wolf's are pack creatures, so we refer to ourselves as 'The Pack'."

"All y'all can turn into huge ass wolfs?" Daryl feels like a parrot, but he needs to confirmation.

"I am the smallest of the pack; I only reach five feet in height." Luna's musical voice cuts through the conversation.

"So when y'all said that you wouldn't hunt with anyone else you meant because you can turn into huge ass wolfs and they would piss their pants in fear?"

"Yes, we have been mistaken for nargles a couple of times." Luna explains, sounding slightly scandalized.

Daryl huffs, "So these nargles are real?"

"Well, only Luna can see certain creatures." Neville hastily explains.

Daryl raises an eyebrow, confused.

"Luna is a seer; which means she can see into the future, among other things."

"A seer, huh? Well I guess y'all are gunna come in handy after all."

Harry laughs, a bit hysterically, "You're not going to freak out or anything?"

Daryl gives Harry a pointed look. "There are dead people walking 'round outside, and you're asking me if y'all being wizards and turning into wolfs is gunna freak me out?"

Harry shakes his head, when Daryl put it like that…

Sighing, Harry waves his hand at Daryl, "Is there anything you want to ask us?"

Daryl rests his gaze on all three of the wizards in front of him.

"Why did y'all three come here in the first place?"

Harry looks at Luna, silently urging her to answer Daryl. "We came here because I had a vision that would help us greatly."

Daryl leans forward slightly, intrigued. "Help y'all how?"

Neville coughs before answering, "When a wolf animagus doesn't find their mate, they slowly become depressed before finally succumbing to the urge to kill themselves. Luna had a vision that would help our Alpha, because he hadn't found his mate yet. When Luna had her vision, she knew we would find our Alpha's mate here."

"Alpha's mate? But there is only three of y'all and you and that blonde are married."

"Exactly."

Daryl has a confused look on his face, which slowly morphs to one of understanding.

"Y'all came here because this is where Harry's mate is."

Daryl feels a rock drop in his gut. Beautiful, sweet, amazing Harry wasn't his. Feeling his heart harden, Daryl casts Harry a glare.

"And who is you're mate?" Daryl's voice comes out rough, voice ragged in pain.

Harry's beautiful emerald eyes are downcast as he mumbles something Daryl can't quit catch.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

Harry gives Daryl a glare of his own, "I said my mate is you, dammit."

It took a few moments for Harry's words to sink in, but when they do, Daryl feels an unimaginable warmth spread throughout his body.

"I'm your mate?"

"Yes, Daryl you are my mate." Harry says slowly, unsurely.

Daryl grins a shit-eating grin.

"So, I'm your mate, huh?" Daryl runs a critical eye over Harry's nervous form before crossing his arms over his chest. "And what does that mean for me exactly?"

"It means that Shadow will protect you with his life from nargles." Luna's dreamy smile puts a smirk on Daryl's face.

"And I guess since Harry is y'all's alpha, and I'm now his mate, that'd make me part of your 'pack'?"

Harry shifts nervously on the bed, his palms sweaty. Clearing his throat, and discreetly wiping his hands on his pants, Harry answers, "Well, technically you could say we share the role of Alpha, though you technically now hold more claim to it than me."

Daryl eyes Harry in confusion. "What are you talking bout?"

Harry lowers his eyes to the floor, off-handily noticing that it needed to be cleaned.

"You are my dominant and I am your submissive."

Daryl's eyes narrow in incomprehension. Scratching the slight stubble on his chin, Daryl tries to understand what Harry is getting at.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Harry covers his, still red, face in his hands, "It means that I could be considered the beta and you the alpha. The only problem you'd have is the fact you can't change."

Daryl nods his head slowly, finally understanding what Harry is trying to say, before stealthy walking towards Harry. Grabbing Harry's petite hands, Daryl forces emerald eyes to lock with his.

"Harry this is yorr pack, and while I aint no ones bitch, you know what the best thing for y'all is. If we're gunna even try at this, I suggest we go in as equals."

Daryl held Harry's stare until he nodded in acceptance. Daryl rewarded Harry with one of his rare smiles before moving back to his spot on the wall.

"Now y'all need to tell me what your plans are."

"We were planning on setting up wards around the prison to help keep the inferi and other intruders out." Neville spoke up for the first time.

"The fuck is wards?" Daryl's eyebrow was creased in confusion.

"They're clear dome-like spheres that'll incase a place or object with specific enchantments based on the caster's spells; the more powerful the wizard, the more powerful the spell." Neville's voice takes on a teacher-like quality.

Daryl nods his head slowly, trying to comprehend what he was being told.

Seeing his mate's confusion, Harry worded it in a way Daryl would understand.

"What Professor Neville," Harry shoots Neville a quick wink, "is trying to say, is that we will set up protections around this place. We will set up wards a couple of feet in front of the fences so that when they go down, and that is only a matter of time, the inferi won't be able to make their way to the prison. We will also make it to where anyone who has already been here, or happens to stumble upon this place, will no longer be able to find it again."

Daryl's eyes slide shut as he thinks through the possibilities this could mean. While having wards set up around the place would be beneficial in the long run, if a stray walker were to somehow sneak in, they would have no way of explaining why it was to randomly just stop after getting so close to its food.

On the other hand however, if the Governor were to come after the prison in a crazy scheme of revenge, he would be unable to locate its' location.

Daryl looks at the trio in front of him through half-lidded eyes. If they were to be believed, which they obviously were, then Daryl's group would be even more protected than the flimsy fences they were banking their safety on.

Daryl's keen eyes pick up on the tenseness in the male pack member's forms. Oddly enough, though probably not oddly at all, Luna was only staring at Daryl with a spaced off smile on her face; Daryl couldn't help but think that if Merle were still alive, he would accuse Luna of being a druggie. The thought makes Daryl snort.

Chuckling to himself, Daryl straightens from his slouched position and gives the Pack a considering look.

"Y'all know that if y'all are really gunna go through with your ward plans, y'all are gunna have to at least tell Rick."

Harry visibly startles. "Why?" His voice comes out timid and unsure.

Daryl scratches his cheek thoughtfully, "Even if it doesn't look like it right now, Rick has been leading our original group since the beginning of the Turn. He has done an alright job so far, so I think he at least deserves to know."

Harry is about to protest, but feeling Neville's spike of emotion through the bond stops him.

"That's actually a good idea. We could always use the extra eyes watching for stray inferi that get caught up in the wards." Neville slowly nods his head.

The three sit in a comfortable silence before Luna suddenly lets loose a yawn, tugging on her mate's hand, Luna slowly stands.

"Nev and I are going to head to bed. You two stay here and take care of that wrackspurt colony that is growing around your heads."

Dragging a bemused Neville behind her, Luna leaves the cell.

"I'd ask, but I really don't wanna know." Daryl tilts his head in Harry's direction. "Now that they are gone, why don't you tell me exactly what being your mate means."

Harry pushes together his two pointer fingers, his pale complexion flushing red.

"I would be loyal to you and in return I would expect you not to be with anyone else. We would take care of each other's needs. We would take care of each other when the other is sick. It would also mean we would be the most compatible partners to hunt with."

After finishing his mini speech, Harry peeks at Daryl.

He has a thoughtful expression on his face, while he strokes his small beard. Meeting Harry's gaze, Harry is relieved to notice that there is no disgust in Daryl's breathtaking blue eyes.

Daryl slowly moves to Harry's cot before plopping down on the mattress. Angling his body so that it is leaning against the wall, but still facing towards Harry, Daryl asks the question that has been on his mind all day.

"Why did you save me in the woods? Was it only because I'm your mate? And how do you know that I'm your mate?"

Harry's fists clench at the memory, just imagining the inferi's filthy mouth so near his mate causes a growl to escape Harry's chest. Daryl's calloused hand grasping his bicep is enough to pull Harry from his memory. Calming down slightly, Harry leans into the well-defined chest of his mate, sending a prayer of thanks to Mother Magic when Daryl doesn't push him away but instead wraps an arm around Harry's torso.

"Don't go feral on me now. I don't wanna have to get a muzzle for ya."

Harry's eyes dart quickly to Daryl's face, narrowing in annoyance when he sees the hidden laughter in his mate's eyes.

"If you even think of muzzling me, I would have to bite of your hand, mate or not."

Daryl's snort of laughter takes Harry by surprise.

"We're gunna get along just fine." Daryl shakes his head, "Now no more avoiding the question."

"I've known you were my mate since we first met eyes, our souls connected. And I saved you in the woods because there would be a cold day in hell before a let a filthy creature soil my mate with their decrepit paws."

Daryl only hums, and the two slowly drift off into an unexpected sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning with an unexpected warmth behind him. Delicately sniffing the air he was pleased to smell the musky scent of his mate.

Gently rolling over, Harry looks at his mate's sleeping face. His face was so unguarded like this. The stress lines that adorned his skin were soft and smoothed out. The near constant scowl Daryl usually wore was replaced with a slightly opened mouth and soft snores.

Harry smiled at his mate's sleeping visage. Quietly lifting his hand, Harry reaches out and strokes the soft, if slightly greasy, hair that had haphazardly fallen into his mate's face.

Daryl was roused from his sleep by a hand running fingers through his hair. Cracking open one of his stormy blue eyes, he gazed upon the ebony haired beauty that lay beside him.

"Like what you see?" Harry's amused voice causes Daryl to smirk.

"Actually, I do." Daryl's voice leaves his chest in a deep rumbling baritone.

Leaning forward Daryl stretches his arms above his head, moaning softly as his back pops. Harry has to wipe the saliva from his mouth, eyes following the taunt lines of his mate's muscles, wishing Daryl had taken off his shirt.

"Like what you see?" Daryl has a smirk firmly placed on his face. Sending Harry a teasing smile, Daryl stands up from Harry's bed.

Harry's face flushes a deep red. "Maybe I do."

Harry sits crossed-legged as he watches his mate gracefully pluck his crossbow off the ground and skillfully slings it over his shoulder.

"We're gunna talk to Rick after breakfast. Find out what he wants to do about y'all's ward things."

"That is alright with me, we just have to tell Nev and Luna."

Daryl tips his head in acknowledgement before scanning his eyes over Harry's lithe form.

"Are ya gunna get up and come to breakfast with me or are you just gunna sit there all day?"

Shooting his mate a playful glare Harry slides off the bed, and tugs on his shoes; shaking his head, Harry stands up and gives his mate a bright smile.

"Okay I'm ready."

Daryl nods his head in approval before placing his hand on the small of Harry's back and guides him towards the cafeteria.

After making their way to the cafeteria and getting food from an overly chipper Carol, Daryl and Harry make their way towards the table they had previously occupied.

Harry smiles as he sees his two pack mates already seated with Rick.

Sliding into the table beside Luna, Harry watches as Daryl takes a seat next to Rick.

Mentally sending the conversation between himself and Daryl from the night before, Harry is greeted with acceptance and nervousness.

Harry mechanically begins eating as a silent conversation is shared between the pack.

"_What are we going to tell Rick_?"

Harry feels Luna's gentle reassurance wash over him.

"_Well, first you need to get rid of the wrackspurts that are nesting around your ears_." Luna pats Harry's leg. "_We will tell him the basics; that we are wizards and can turn into wolfs_."

Neville mentally nudges Harry. "_Exactly Shadow, we will get through this, don't worry_."

Harry visibly relaxes. "_Thanks you guys_."

Daryl has his eyebrow cocked at the trio in front of him, knowing something has just transpired between the three but not being able to pin-point what. Shaking his head Daryl turns back to his conversation with Rick, discussing plans for their next run.

"Rick." The single word spoken from Daryl causes Rick to give him his full attention.

Tilting his head inquisitively towards Daryl, Rick leans forward on his elbow and motions for Daryl to continue.

"We're all gunna need to talk after breakfast."

Rick's eyebrows knit in confusion "Who is 'all' and talk about what?"

"Everyone sitting at this table." Daryl's voice comes out gravely and Rick nods his head slowly.

"That should be fine. We'll go back to my cell, I'm sure we're all pretty much finished up here anyways."

Rick coughs to gain the attention of the three in front of him, noticing they were all three zoned out.

"Are y'all ready to have this 'talk'?"

The pack, coming out of their mental conversation, all share a look before nodding and simultaneously standing up.

Rick motions for the three, plus Daryl to follow him to his cell.

Rick is leaning against his cell wall, glancing between the trio and Daryl, waiting for an explanation.

"So, why did y'all need to talk to me?"

Harry gathers his courage before straightening his spine.

"When Daryl went hunting yesterday, he told you guys how he was saved by a wolf." Harry's statement wasn't phrased as a question but Rick nodded anyways. "Well, the wolf that saved him was me."

Rick looks at Harry as if he was crazy. "And how would you of been able to become a wolf? Are you trying to say you're a werewolf?"

Luna's mystical laughter fills the small cell. "No silly, werewolf's can only take wolf form on full moons."

Rick gives Luna a strange look before focusing his attention back on Harry.

"Luna, Neville and I are wizards, Rick. I turned into a wolf using magic. The wolf is my animagus form."

Rick stares at Harry opened mouth for a few seconds before looking towards Daryl. "And you believe them?"

Daryl grunts and nods his head. "There are dead people walking round outside and you don't wanna believe that they can do some magic shit?"

Rick shakes his head before slowly sliding down the wall he was leaning against. "This is crazier than your chupacabra story."

Daryl shoots Rick his most venomous glare. "That chupacabra was real, I'll even take you to where I saw it at."

Rick, shaking his head, rubs his eyes before looking at the trio in front of him.

"Why are y'all telling me this now?"

Harry shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "We were not going to tell you, but Daryl convinced us that informing you would be the best option because we will be setting up wards around the prison, and if any inferi were to get caught in one, we could use the extra set of eyes to watch out for it and to kill it."

Rick's pupils are blown wide in confusion. "Wards?"

Neville gives his explanation on wards for the second time in as many days, leaving Rick with a spaced off look on his face.

Rick sits in silence, mulling everything over, before standing back up and piercing the three with a hard stare.

"So what you're telling me is that you three can turn into giant wolfs, do magic and sit up 'wards' around this place that will make it impenetrable?"

The trio all quickly nod their heads.

Rick sighs before running a hand through his slightly shaggy hair.

"Well then, when do we get started?"

A look is shared between the pack before Harry finally answers.

"We can start now. I figured we'd go over the different types of wards we can do, and you guys can help us choose the ones you would want."

Rick nods his head thoughtfully. "What kind of wards can y'all create?"

"We were thinking of placing notice-me-nots around the prison which will make it so that any random passerby's will pass by the prison without noticing it. We can also put up a ward a couple feet inwards of the fence so that when the fence collapses, the inferi won't be able to get close to the prison. The ward will essentially work as an invisible impenetrable wall."

Neville gives them information on wards that would be considered common knowledge in the Wizarding World, which causes Harry to send Neville a curious glace.

Daryl, noticing the look, questions Harry on it. "Is there something else y'all aint telling us?"

Harry gives Luna a questioning look, which she returns with a nod.

"There is one ward that will essentially make this place impenetrable by nearly anything." Harry hesitates, sending Luna another glance.

Daryl cocks an eyebrow at Harry's hesitation to continue.

"What is it?"

Harry swallows hard and is grateful when he feels Luna's reassurance wash through their bond.

"It is called the Fidelius Charm. After this charm is cast, it will make the prison soundproof, intangible and invisible."

"With how y'all are acting about it, y'all make it seem like we're gunna have to sacrifice a virgin or something." Daryl's voice is gruff and his stance tense, actually assuming that was the catch.

Harry's mouth is agape as he eyes Daryl, trying to figure out if he believed that or not. "No! Of course not!"

"Then why do y'all act like this is a bad thing? That spell could make it to where we never have to worry about walkers again, unless we're going on a run. It would help us out tremendously!" Rick's voice comes out excited and loud.

Neville, noticing Harry's still flabbergasted expression, answers Rick. "The only problem to that specific charm however is, besides deciding a Secret Keeper, or Keepers, we would need to tell everyone the 'secret' or else they would never be able to find this place, even if they were standing right beside us."

Rick's good mood instantly deflates as he ponders on the new bit of information he received.

If they were to go ahead and have the wizards set up this ward, then the prison will be the most protected place on Earth. But at the same time, they would have to tell all the inhabitants what was happening. Rick knew that his group would have no problem with it; their safety came before anything else, especially with Judith here now. However what Rick was most worried about was how the Woodbury citizens would react to the news of wizards.

Rick knew that the people from Woodbury were basically sheltered since the start of The Turn. They were having enough problems assimilating to the walkers, adding in wizards to the mix was surely going to be enough to send a good deal of them running back to wherever they think is safest. Not to mention the fact many of them took to religion with even more of a fever than before the world went to shit. If they knew about the wizards, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't try to start a witch hunt.

"We'll have to tell everyone." Daryl's deep southern drawl shakes Rick from his thoughts.

Harry nods his head at Daryl's inquiry. "It will be the only way the Fidelius will work."

Rick looks at the three people in front of him. They had only been here for a couple of days, but already they had proved that they were valuable people to have on their side. Their loyalty had been proven to Rick when they decided to compromise their safety for people they hardly knew.

Sighing through his nose, Rick decided it was time the newcomers met Judith.

"Before we tell everyone, there is someone I would like y'all to meet."

Harry looks at Rick in confusion. "I thought we already met everyone?"

"Almost everyone, y'all haven't met the miracle yet." Rick's tone is soft.

"Miracle?" Harry scrunches up his nose in confusion.

Luna feeling Harry's confusion, and seeing his adorably scrunched nose, whispers softly into Harry's mind.

"_The cub_."

Harry makes an inaudible 'ahhing' sound, giving Luna a slight nod.

Daryl's eyes narrow slightly. He had noticed the small exchange but decided to wait until he could get his younger mate alone before calling him out on it.

Rick smiled brightly at the three before motioning towards Daryl.

"I think Beth is feeding her right now. It'd be the best time for them to meet her."

Daryl grunts in agreement nodding his head shallowly to Rick.

"I guess they have proven themselves enough to meet Lil' Asskicker."

Jerking his head towards the door, Daryl beckons for them to follow him.

"Let's go then."

The trio and Rick are quick to follow Daryl out of the cell.

Harry, Luna and Neville were led into a fairly large cell. The quiet humming noises coming from a few feet ahead of them were identifiably female.

Watching as Rick walks into an adjacent cell, Harry eyes his mate who was leaning casually against the wall.

"When are we going to tell everyone about the wards?"

Daryl looks at Harry through half-lidded eyes.

"Aint got a clue. Probably at dinner."

Harry nods his head. Hearing Rick's footsteps heading back towards them, the trio all turn their heads towards the way Rick had left a couple of minutes ago.

The first thing Harry notices is a pink bundle held close to Rick's chest.

As Rick approaches the group he uncovers the precious package he had been carrying.

Big blue-green eyes stare blankly towards the newcomers before a small gummy smile makes its way onto the cherub's face. Small hands greedily reach out and grip the air in front of her. Soft blabbering escapes a tiny pink mouth, the barest trickle of saliva peeks through tiny lips.

Neville is the first to react. With swift strides he makes his way towards the small cherub. Gently plucking her from Rick's grip, after getting his acceptance, Neville softly rubs his cheek against the silky blonde hair on the child's head.

Luna moves next, her long dainty fingers grabbing the cub and lifting her into her own arms. Luna softly buts noses with the baby before waving her hand over her in a delicate motion, whispering words in a beautiful but unknown language.

Harry is the last to move from his spot. Gently taking the baby away from Luna, Harry holds the infant close to his chest. Breathing in the sweet scent of a newborn cub, Harry releases a soft growling noise.

Rick moves to interrupt, assuming Harry's growling was a bad thing, but Luna and Neville immediately stand in front of him.

"Let the Alpha bond with the child, he is making her one of the Pack."

"Yes, young Judith shall become one of us, even though she will not be able to take our form, Alpha will make it so the cub will never be able to fall into harm's way."

"Are you sure it won't hurt her?" Rick asks, still unsure.

Neville huffs, affronted that someone would accuse his Alpha of such a thing, but Luna calms her mate with a gentle touch.

"Our Alpha would never harm a cub."

Rick nods, un-characteristically trusting Luna, before looking back at the duo. Harry has one of his hands placed above Judith's heart; speaking in a language that reminded Rick of snakes.

Daryl watches as his lithe mate gently holds Lil Asskicker. The soft sibilant hissing escaping full lips is enough to make Daryl's pants uncomfortably tight. Changing positions for a small amount of relief, Daryl is pleased to note no one had noticed his shameful state.

Harry gently whispers in parseltongue ancient protections in the name of Death. As Harry finishes the enchantments, he is pleased to see that the cub is now drenched in such powerful protections that even Morgana Le Fay could harm her.

Smiling, Harry hands Judith back to Rick.

"I have blessed her in ancient protections; as long as she lives she shall never fall to any illness, flu or otherwise."

Rick feels tears filling his eyes whispering a quiet _Thank you so much_ before burrowing his head in Judith's soft hair.

Harry's eyes briefly meet Daryl's and he is surprised to see such strong emotions shining through normally stoic blue.

The quintet sit at their usual table in the cafeteria. Dinner was coming to an end and Rick was going to make his announcement about the wizards soon.

Daryl, seeing Rick's nervous fidgeting, gives Rick an amused look.

"It's now or never, Officer Friendly." Daryl uses Rick's old nickname in a bid to help calm his friend down.

Gulping silently, Rick nods his head before motioning to the trio to follow him to the front of the room.

Coughing loudly to get everyone's attention, Rick gazes upon the assembled people with a serious look.

"I know y'all are wondering why I am standing up here with our most recent residents." The crowd mumbles in agreement. "The truth is they have something they need to tell you."

Rick nods his head at the trio, feeling no surprise when Harry is the one to step forward.

"I know you guys have only just met us, but we already feel like we know you. Your safety has become a priority of ours, so we have decided that we shall share with you one of our closest guarded secrets." Harry takes a big breath, feeling thankful when his pack mates send him reassuring emotions through their bond.

"We are wizards."

The cafeteria is deathly quiet.

Then all hell breaks loose.

The Woodbury citizens instantly rebel at the thought of what they perceive as "demons" to be allowed to live with them. They shouted objections, spat insults and voiced threats. Looks of disdain, hate, fear and loathing were leveled onto the Pack.

An incredibly brave, or stupid, Woodbury native, with dull brown hair and eyes, steps forward. The knife he had been using to cut the meat of his dinner gripped firmly in his hand. Rushing towards Harry, who he viewed as the weakest based on his feminine looks and petite stature, the man raises his knife and made for a slashing gesture.

Easily ducking the oncoming knife, Harry grabs his assailant's wrist and twists it, smirking slightly when the echoing crunch rang through the now silent cafeteria.

The Woodbury citizens watch in stunned horror as the petite ebony haired male easily subdued and broke one of their best fighter's wrist with a mocking ease.

Crouching over the now downed-man's body, Harry silently whispers in the man's ear. "You better be grateful of the fact that there are kids present, or I would have slit your neck with that knife."

Fluidly standing back up, Harry's normally friendly green eyes turn into frozen shards of emerald fury. Slowly dragging his gaze across the small sea of faces, Harry is satisfied to note that all the citizens are now standing frozen, looks of horror etched onto their faces. Passing a cursory glance across Rick's group, Harry is pleased to notice no hate or distrust shinning in their eyes, only subtly hidden curiosity.

Releasing his magic, Harry watched as it lashed out at those who viewed him as a threat. Many of the Woodburians dropped to their knees, their breath coming out in harsh pants and their skin taking on a clammy sheen; the children and Rick's group the only ones being sparred.

"We were kind enough to offer protection to you, and this is how we are treated? With hate and accusations? Was Woodbury really so desperate to escape the apocalypse that you would bury yourselves so deeply in Christian believes that hold no sway anymore? You try to cast us out on the accusation that we are demon-worshippers? If this is how it will be, I will leave it up to Rick to decide who shall go. But remember this, we could have made it to where you would never of had to worry about the dead again."

Emerald eyes land on Rick's own cobalt blue and Rick instantly knows he has monumental choice he needs to make, with devastating consequences should he chose wrong.

Looking towards Daryl for assistance, Rick fights to hold in an involuntary shiver at the look of murder in the other male's eyes. Even in the beginning when Rick had told Daryl that they had left his brother handcuffed to a roof had not got the same reaction of barely contained livid fury. Rick knew instantly that if he were to cast out the newcomers, Daryl would revolt and walk out with them.

Sharing a look with the rest of his original group, Rick is surprised to note the looks of understanding and silent words passing back and forth between them. Silently Hershel's eyes land on his and the wiser man's head nods slightly.

Rick sighs before gathering his resolve and facing the Woodbury citizens with a look of apathy upon his face.

"In the few months y'all have lived here, I thought I grew to know some of you personally. I thoughtlessly assumed that you all were decent and understanding folk, however this incident has proved to me that you are not." Glancing towards Harry, Rick gives him a small nod. "These three have only been here a short while but they decided to entrust us with a dearly guarded secret, which you just callously through back in their faces. I have grown to see these three as family, and if you are going to revolt against my family, then I see no need for your continued stay here at the prison."

Rick's expressionless blue eyes rove across the ex-citizens. Watching as self-righteous fury begins to light their eyes.

A middle aged woman steps before Rick and spits on the ground at his feet.

"If you are going to not only choose but harbor these…these..." The woman stutters slightly, seemingly attempting to find a word to accurately describe the three. "These _freaks _then this is a place that I will not allow my grandchildren to be raised!"

Turning on her heel and stomping towards the door, the woman misses the instant looks of horror on Luna's and Neville's faces; she does however feel the strange sensation of something wrapping across her body, freezing her in place. Slowly turning around, she is meet with the look of green hell-fire.

Harry stalks towards the disgusting creature that dare use that vile name against not only him, but his pack mates. Raising his hand, Harry sharply slaps it across the woman's face leaving a trace of magic that would forever taint her soul.

"Don't ever utter that word again in my presence." Harry's harshly spoken words cause the woman to nod hastily, her hands clinging to her stinging cheek.

Sending a voiceless command across his link with his pack mates, Harry heads out the door and toward the fences where he would place his wards, leaving Rick and his mate to deal with the citizens.

Luna worriedly follows her alpha. The last time he had lost such control of his magic and his self was when Ron and Hermione had convinced the other Gryffindors to kill his familiar, Hedwig, in retaliation for Harry 'killing' Cedric Diggory.

The resulting magical explosion had cemented any doubts of Harry being magically powerful enough to defeat Voldemort.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Luna rests a dainty hand on her alpha's shoulder.

"Shadow, I know that you are angry but do not allow the words of a muggle to affect you so. The nargles will see it as an opportunity to attack."

Neville, the usually silent support, rests a heavy hand on his opposite shoulder.

"If you allow the words of a pathetic woman to affect you, you are not the leader I thought you were."

Harry breathes in a deep sigh before releasing it in a giant huff.

"I know, it is just that word, it always reminds me of _them._"

Luna and Neville, instantly knowing who he is referring to, wrap their arms in a loving and comforting embrace around his body.

"They are gone now, you killed them, they will never be able to hurt you again." The deep timbre of Neville's voice allows for Harry to slowly let himself relax.

Slowly pulling himself from the three-way hug, Harry walks closer to the fence, carefully studying the way the inferi threw themselves even more vehemently against the wire.

"You told us that y'all were gunna set these 'wards' up a couple feet inwards of the fences. Why don't you just set them up outside the fence, wouldn't that make more sense?"

Harry turns around at the ruff sound of Daryl's voice. Tilting his head slightly to the side, Harry gestures towards him.

"Why are you not inside with Rick?"

Daryl snorts. "Rick is a grown ass man, he can handle himself against a bunch of molly-coddled adults."

Harry laughs slightly before motioning towards the fence.

"You see the way the inferi are clinging to the fences? Setting the wards up outside of them would be useless, they would just make their way inside. However, setting the wards a couple feet inwards gives us the advantage in the fact that we do not have to worry about somehow getting all of them to take a couple of steps back so we can cast the spells."

Daryl nods his head before wrapping his arm around Harry's slender body. "You had me worried in there, I thought y'all were gunna leave."

Luna's magical laughter echoes through the air.

"Shadow wouldn't leave now that he has found his mate."

Harry rolls his eyes but nods his head at Luna's words.

"You mean too much to me to lose now."

Daryl's normally stony eyes soften marginally at Harry's words.

Brushing a soft kiss across Harry's temple, Daryl engages the Pack in a discussion of the wards they would be placing.

Lethargically making his way back towards his cell, Harry contemplates on the happenings of the day.

While he and the others were outside setting up the first set of wards around the prison, Rick had managed to get the entire group of ex Woodbury citizens to leave the prison. Harry was marginally disappointed that not a single one stayed, even in the thought of what was best for their children. He assumed it was because they were such a close knit group that they wouldn't leave each other after everything they had been through. Or maybe it was safety in numbers, he didn't know.

Harry lets out a startled gasp as he is roughly shoved against the wall upon entering his cell, only calming down slightly at the familiar smell of his mate.

"Daryl, what in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?"

Daryl's calloused hands grip onto Harry hips roughly, sure to cause bruising, as he growls into his ear.

"I wasn't gunna say anything earlier, but that little dominant show you put on turned me on."

Grinding his hips into Harry's, Harry moans softly at the feel of Daryl's rigid length against his hip.

Daryl leans down and nips Harry's ear softly, before moving down his neck slowly. His hand snakes into Harry's pants, palming the hardened length there and giving it purposeful strokes.

"You're such a little submissive to me, but a dominant to everyone else."

Daryl bites into Harry's shoulder causing Harry to throw his head back, baring his neck even further for his mate.

"You are mine, understand?" Harry nods his head weakly as Daryl continues to rut against him, their erections now rubbing against each other in Daryl's hand; how he managed to do that Harry had no idea.

Daryl leans down and catches the pouty pink lips he has been dreaming about since he first laid eyes on them. Nibbling on Harry's bottom lip, he is pleased when the younger male immediately gives him entrance. Brushing his tongue across Harry's lips, Daryl gently coaxes Harry's out and into a dance of dominance. One Harry knows he will lose instantly.

The amazing kiss from his mate and the continued grinding causes Harry to cum in his mate's hand, Daryl following shortly after.

Shakily, Daryl maneuvered them towards the bed before collapsing on to the mattress.

Harry's breathing was raged as he looked at his mate's sweaty face.

"I've never done anything like that before."

Daryl's face colored slightly before nuzzling the soft cheek of his mate's.

"Me either."

Harry gives Daryl a gentle smile before burrowing into the comforting arms of his mate, slowly slipping into the arms of Morpheus.

Harry woke the next morning to the unfamiliar feel of somebody breathing on his neck. Inhaling slightly, Harry is relieved to scent the pleasant aroma of his mate. He was perfectly content to fall back asleep nestled in his mate's nicely corded arms, until the memories of last night sprung into his head. Blushing furiously Harry could not help but feel slightly embarrassed with himself. He knew that being with his mate was a natural thing, but he still felt that the first time they were more intimate than simply kissing was slightly tarnished by the fact both of their hormones were raging to the point of breaking.

Harry knew that Daryl's dominant side had been invoked when Harry had unleashed his own dominance on the Woodbury citizens. It probably did not help that it was the first time Daryl was fully exposed to his raw magic, something that only usually happened during the final stages of bonding. It was not Daryl's fault he could not control the urge to mate with Harry, even if the mating did not reach intercourse. Harry was actually impressed that Daryl had the willpower not to force sex on him, for Harry knew that dominants felt the need to be physically intimate when so sensually pressed upon by their partner's magic.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry stealthily rolled over onto his side so that he had a clear view of his mate's sleeping face. And what a beautiful face it was. The normally harsh lines that decorated his mate's face were smoothed into non-existence, making Daryl seem years younger. Harry knew that Daryl was handsome, but he did not realize how incredibly breath-taking the older male was when not forced to be on his guard. Smiling slightly to himself, Harry reaches out and softly strokes his mate's, admittedly, slightly greasy hair. He knew that with the winter vastly approaching Daryl was trying all he could to make sure that his own pack had food to last the harsh months, even going as far to neglect his hygiene and health in order to better provide for the people he cared for.

That was one thing Harry deeply respected Daryl for, even though he had only known him a few short days. He was incredibly loyal to those he trusted and loved. He would give anything, even his own life, if it meant that his loved ones were safe and healthy. Daryl was constantly out hunting for food, whether it be the odd meat or even the few straw berries he found while on one of his many trips. Frowning to himself, Harry realized he would have to send Luna and Neville out to do the hunting today, as the prison occupants had managed to eat the food they had recently brought back.

Harry also knew he would also have to eventually have to introduce the group to Dobby and Kreacher. The two elves could find canned food, clothes and other necessities that the group would need while living at the prison. Though Harry would wait till they weeded out who truly was going to stay and who they needed to keep an eye on. If his plan went through, they could even eventually move the survivors to Black Castle. Though he would only do that once he felt safe with the group that they amassed. Merlin, the only reason the Pack had not yet occupied one of the warded properties is because Harry knew his mate was out in the inferi infested world, and he did not feel right with himself until he knew his mate was safe.

Smiling softly when he noticed Daryl's eyelids fluttering, Harry leansforward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Good morning, handsome."

Daryl was tense when he woke up, though he did not let his body outwardly show it. He was not used to waking up with an unfamiliar warmth pressed against his front, or anywhere on his body. The only times Daryl had fallen asleep next to someone was with Merle, and that had to do with keeping their body temperatures from dropping too low and entering hyperthermia.

Daryl racked his mind for reasons why there would be such a comforting warmth pressed against him, when the events of last night flashed through his mind. Blushing inwardly, Daryl thought of the events that had lead him to Harry's cell the night before.

He knew watching Harry expertly deal with the Woodbury citizens was a huge turn on for him, however he thought it had more to do with feeling Harry's magic wrap around him. He had still had reservations about magic, believing it to be similar along the lines of street magicians, but when he felt that intoxicating presence wrap so seductively around his frame, Daryl knew he had to have Harry, if only a piece of him. He did not know what came over him, all he knew was that if he did not at least claim Harry in some way it would drive him mad.

Deciding not to dwell on it anymore, Daryl fluttered his eyelids, indicating wakefulness, for he had felt Harry's eyes on him the moment he awoke. Electric blue gaze into emerald green.

"Good morning, handsome." Harry's emerald eyes twinkle, expressing his amusement and pleasure at seeing the slightly shocked look in his lover's eyes.

"Mornin' and I'm not handsome."

Harry made a 'tsk'ing sound in the back of his throat before lightly tapping the slightly curved nose of the man in front of him.

"You are most certainly handsome to me." Harry smiled brightly before sliding out of his bed. Casting a silent tempus Harry is pleased to note it is only seven. The others would be preparing breakfast by now. "Now get up you lazy bum."

Harry's amused laughter at Daryl's grumbling and complaining rings through the small cell.

Making their way to the dining area, they both thank Carol for saving them a bowl of porridge each.

Daryl's blue eyes glare into the lumpy meal, much preferring to have meat on his late than the glumpy thing that currently occupied it.

"Ima have to go hunting today. I can't stand this shit."

Harry patted Daryl's arm sympathetically. They both move to their usual table, Neville, Luna and Rick already occupying it.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

Daryl's blue eyes cut to Harry in confusion, but Harry is looking at Neville and Luna.

"I was wondering if you two could go hunting today? I was wanting to do something with Daryl today."

Luna's light blue eyes twinkle knowingly, already seeing the vision of Harry's plan for the two of them.

"We would love to Shadow, though be careful for nargles. I hear they are most active on Mondays."

Neville through an arm around his mate's shoulders. Smiling broadly at his alpha. "And these plans wouldn't happen to involve running, would they?" Neville's eyes, much like Luna's, twinkled knowingly at him.

"If I did not know better, I could swear Eclipse tells you these things, but yes they do involve running."

Neville's grin grew slightly softer. If Harry was taking his mate for a run, where Daryl would most likely be on Shadow's back, it was a huge step forward in their relationship. To a magical wolf, running with someone truly showed the interest and intentions that they had for you. Taking a mate on a run was the muggle equivalent to giving a significant other a promise ring. By taking Daryl, Harry was showing Daryl that he wanted to be with him the rest of his life.

"Congratulations mate."

"Thank you, Nev." Harry's smile was radiant.

Daryl coughs slightly to get the attention of the two wizards.

"Going on a run?" Daryl asked, confused.

"It's nothing, love. You will see when we leave." Daryl frowned skeptically, but did not question it further.

"I'm just glad Daryl is actually going to get a day off. With all the hunts he has been going on, I am surprised he has not killed himself from exhaustion." Rick, having been quiet throughout the exchange, finally decided to speak up.

"Yes, I agree. We will be working in shifts now, Luna and Neville working one day and Daryl and I working another. It will ensure that neither party get too exhausted from the constant stress of having to bring home enough food to feed everyone, and it will also work in giving each other days off."

Rick nodded in agreement to Harry's words, the other three occupants voicing their agreements also.

"I am curious though, how did the drama end up going down yesterday?"

Releasing a sigh and rubbing his fingers against his head, Rick shrugged. "About as well as it could have gone. A vast majority of the Woodbury citizens left the other day and even more are leaving this morning. They know the prison will be the safest place for them, yet their deep seated prejudice will not allow them to be around anyone or anything that they view 'evil' and 'against god'."

Snorting, Daryl rolled his eyes. "Then they are a bunch of idiots. Once the Pack has finished warding the prison, it will be the safest place on this cursed Earth to be at."

"I agree with you Daryl, but if they wish to leave then let them. It will only prove less mouths to feed in the upcoming winter." Rick frowned slightly. "That reminds me, we need to send Glenn on a run soon. With winter approaching we are going to need all the blankets, warm clothes, and heat lamps he can find or else we won't stand a chance."

"Ah but that will not be a problem. Warming charms are quite simple, most second years learn them in the first few months of charms class. All we will need to do is cast a charm inside the prison to allow it to stay warm, it will be like a heater, but ran on magic." Neville's matter-of-fact voice made Rick gaze at him like he was the second coming.

"Your magic can really allow that?" Rick's voice was small, as if he could not bring himself to hope about the good fortune that had befallen his group.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is quite simple, as Neville said. It will not be hard to sit up heating charms around this place." Wrinkling his nose slightly, Harry continued. "Also it should not be hard to procure decent clothes for Judith, the ones she has now would be abysmal in the coming weather, even with a heater on."

Rick's cobalt eyes filled with tears. When he had let these strangers into his home, he would never had expected them to bring such good blessings upon his group. "Thank you three so much, without you I am afraid of what the cold season would have brought us. Y'all truly are a blessing."

The Pack smile gently at Rick, knowing that the man truly is a wonderful leader to his small family.

"We would do anything we could to help you, you and your family are now pack to us."

Daryl's and Rick's eyes widen at the implications of Luna's un-characteristic serious words.

"You are our family also." Rick's words had just as big an impact on the Pack as their words to Rick.

Luna sends Harry he trade mark dreamy smile. "I told you we would be adding more to our pack."

"Yes, but I did not know it would be so many great people."

Daryl eyed Harry curiously as he led him further into the forest.

"So what are we doing out here?"

Harry sent his mate an easy smile.

"The last, and only, time you met Shadow was when you were in danger and injured. I want you to be able to bond to Shadow like you have with me. Shadow is a part of me and I need to know that you accept that part of myself. I cannot bear to have a mate that will fear or despise my other half. So I decided that today we would go on a run, and give you time to bond with Shadow."

Daryl's head cocks slightly to the side. "But aren't you Shadow? Just in, ya know, wolf form?"

Harry hesitates, trying to find the correct way to explain it to Daryl. "Yes and no. I AM Shadow, yet at the same time I am not. I am ruled with baser instincts, like when I sensed you were in trouble. Shadow was the one to take over control and rip apart the inferi that thought to harm you. While Shadow and I are the same being, Shadow also possess the animal instincts of my wolf form. So by giving Shadow time to bond with you, he will always put your safety first and never question whether to see you as a threat or not."

"I thought ya said that it was because of the wolf that you knew I was your mate?"

Harry nodded his head, pleased by Daryl's remembrance. "Yes that is true, but unfortunately there have been cases where the mate to a wolf sees its' form as dangerous or repulsive, so they seek to kill it. By spending time with Shadow, you are reinforcing him that you will not try to harm us."

Daryl nods his head in understanding. "Well, what are ya waiting on then? Change."

Harry grins cheekily before effortlessly making the transition into his wolf form.

Daryl gazes up at the massive creature that easily reached at least seven feet in height a stark difference from Harry's own petite five feet.

Slowly, to show the giant creature he meant no harm, Daryl ran his fingers through the incredibly soft fur of his mate.

Shadow nudged Daryl with his snout, making a strange purring noise causing Daryl to laugh.

"With that purring I could almost assume you were a giant cat instead of a wolf."

Shadow huffed indignantly. He was no cat!

"Aint said it was a bad thing." Daryl's ruff voice caused Shadow to focus on the magical hands once more.

Dropping down onto his stomach, Shadow nudged Daryl to climb onto his back.

Smirking slightly, Daryl couldn't help but pipe out, "Well, if this doesn't bring back memories."

Rolling his eyes, Shadow made sure his mate was nice and secure on his back before taking off at a spring, enjoying the feel of his mate gripping his fur and squeezing his muscular legs to his sides.

Daryl, at first slightly startled by the sudden sprint, quickly adjusted to the fast pace run. He loved the feel of Shadow's powerful body beneath him, feeling his muscles bunch and flex as he ran. Lifting his face towards the sky, and enjoying the wind flowing through his hair, Daryl let loose his first long real laugh since before the apocalypse began.

Shadow laid on his side with Daryl curled up against him, his fingers slowly making their way through his fur.

Releasing a pleased growl, Shadow prodded Daryl in the side with his nose.

"Yeah, yeah ima keep petting you, you over grown mutt."

Daryl's voice was soft as he continued running his fingers through Shadow's silky black fur.

They had ran through the forest for a couple of hours, with Shadow stopping at the odd stream to allow Daryl the chance to fill his canteen back up with water, after Shadow used Harry's magic to purify it.

Daryl never really had the chance to do anything fun when he was growing up, and after the damn apocalypse started he definitely never had the chance to, but today Daryl could definitely say has been one of the best days of his life. The wind in his hair, the fast speed, the feel of powerful muscles working beneath his body was such a freeing experience that Daryl wouldn't have traded this day for the world. He made sure to let Shadow know that too.

Which was probably what led to the doe Shadow had took down then used his magic to skin, clean, gut and have over a fire quick enough to give Daryl whiplash.

"Ya know, Shadow I've never had anyone ever take care of me before. Yeah, Merle was there and he'd feed me and make sure the old man didn't get too crazy, but he never truly did something out of the kindness of his heart for me. I guess I'm just trying to say thanks for today." Daryl's voice got gruff at the end as he tried to hide his more raw emotions concerning his past and Merle, but the damn mutt saw through it anyways because he whined low in his throat and wrapped his tail around Daryl's body.

"Don't get mushy on my part, it wasn't so bad. I just trying to let you know how much today has meant to me."

As Shadow continued to stay wrapped around Daryl, releasing a steady stream of comforting growls, Daryl felt his body and defenses relax. He always kept a wall up around everyone, even Harry, but having Harry in his wolf form left Daryl with the feeling he could talk easier to me.

So he did talk, he told Shadow all about his past, how his dad was an abusive shit and his mother was a pathetic drunken whore. How Merle only ever helped him out when he needed something from his in return later and how Merle always tried to bring whores home for him to fuck, Daryl had to hide his laugh at Shadow's possessive growl.

Daryl told Shadow how he never slept with any of the girls, and when Merle demanded why, he told him his excuse was that he didn't want to catch any gross shit from them, which Merle would usually laugh and agree too.

Daryl told Shadow about his insecurities for their relationship, explaining how he had never been in one before, telling Shadow that he never had sex with anyone in fear of Merle somehow using it against him.

He told him about always having to look after himself growing up, how he never got to have a normal childhood. He told Shadow about being illiterate till the third grade because everyone thought he was too dumb to teach.

He told Shadow about never getting to play with other kids because he was viewed as 'too dirty' and unclean. How parents would shield their children away from the "Dixon kid'.

Daryl shared his every hurt with Harry.

And Shadow, though Daryl knew him and Harry were the same person, showed him his own memories.

Of a little black haired boy being beaten, abused, starved, and sexually assaulted by a human whale, a horse and a blonde gorilla.

He showed Daryl memories of his time in school, how he thought he had true friends in a redhead and brunette, but showed how heartbroken Harry was when they turned on him for being 'Dark'.

Shadow showed him the beautiful formation of what he now knew as 'The Pack'.

Daryl saw memories of the pack when they were youngsters, getting into mischief and causing trouble. He learned of the rumors and accusations and the oppression they faced at school all because of two traitorous friends.

He learned of the war against Voldemort, though Daryl thought his name was dumb as fuck, and he saw how beautiful and courageous his mate and friends were when facing death.

Daryl felt silent tears stream down his face as he watched his beautiful mate be killed, silently cursing the ugly snake bastard the whole time.

He watched amazed as his mate came back to life, after finding out he was the fabled and new Master of Death and all that entailed.

Daryl clapped and cheered for the Pack as they brutally slayed their opponents, leaving the ground soaked in crimson.

He wept with Harry when they went over those who had lost their lives in the Final Battle.

Daryl watched as a rogue Death Eater set about the Inferius Curse, and learned that he was the reason for the walkers and the apocalypse.

Daryl felt joy at seeing the red head and brunette savagely killed by his ebony haired mate.

He watched as Harry became a shell of himself, learning it was because he had yet to meet Daryl, his mate, and it was slowly killing him. He watched up to the point Harry met him, and was flattered by his thoughts and emotions upon meeting him for the first time.

After the memories were done, Daryl and Shadow stayed curled up with each other, basking in the deeper bond they had formed and loving the way they now knew everything about each other.

They stayed that way until the sun began to set, the Daryl, climbing back onto Shadow's back, made their way back to the prison and their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a sex scene, it is italicized, so if you do not want to read it, skip it. Fair warning though, I am a girl and I am still a virgin, so I am sorry if it sucks. Please do not kill me.**

**Enjoy this last chapter lovelies.**

* * *

><p>Harry hums quietly to himself as he gently plucks the growing carrots out of the ground. Life at the prison had domesticated over the years, leaving the inhabitants a chance to actually relax.<p>

Thanks to the wards that the Pack had set up, and the help of a couple of ornery house elves, the Prison had become one of the safest places on Earth. The group rarely had to leave because anything that they couldn't grow themselves, magic could take care of.

Little Judy had finally hit three years old. Harry couldn't help but snort. His mate was dead on when it came to her name of Lil' Asskicker. That girl got into more trouble than anyone Harry has ever met in his life. She was constantly running about the prison, antagonizing the new inmates that they had welcomed into their little pack.

Smiling, Harry stood from his kneeling position. Squinting at the sun, Harry piled all of his winnings into his basket and made his way back towards the kitchens so that Carol could cook up some of her delicious vegetable soup. Daryl might hate eating his veggies, but Harry could not help but appreciate the way that they helped his lithe mate fill out.

Just the thought of his beautiful mate had Harry shivering in delight. He could still remember their first night together.

* * *

><p><em>Harry nervously shifted from his left to right foot. He was standing in front of the entrance to Daryl's room, trying to find the courage to force himself inside. Tonight was the night. The night of his and Daryl's bonding. And Harry was nervous.<em>

_Being a wolf meant Harry could only mate for life. Which meant that Harry's perky little ass was quit virginal, thank you very much. He knew Daryl was big, months of foreplay could attest to that. Hell, his jaw was still a little sore from the previous night of fun. _

_Shaking his head, Harry takes a deep breath; releasing his nerves as he slowly exhales. Tonight was their night. Their night to prove that they would be together forever and no amount of pain and suffering could keep them apart. Swiping his hand across his brow, Harry wiped off the excess sweat he felt building up before opening the door to Daryl's room._

_What Harry didn't expect was the candles gently floating around the room, and his mate to be staring intently into his mirror. _

"_Daryl?"_

_Daryl's electric blue eyes catch with Harry's own emerald._

"_Hello, wolfie."_

_Grinning slightly at the nickname Daryl had given him months prior, Harry glided towards his intended. Gently laying his hand upon Daryl's shoulder, the ebony haired man cocks his head._

"_It aint nothing. Just thinking is all."_

_Feeling a brow raise up his head, Daryl corks a grin towards his mate._

"_I'm scared I am going to hurt you."_

_Wrapping both of his slender arms around the brunette, Harry rests his head against Daryl's chest. _

"_You could never hurt me, my hunter. Even if you wanted to. You love me too much."_

_Daryl breathes in Harry's sweet scent. Taking comfort in resting his stubbly cheek against Harry's silky black hair._

"_I know, I am still nervous though."_

_Smiling sweetly, Harry gently guides Daryl to the bed, which had early been replaced with a nice soft mattress and comfortable sheets. Leaning in Harry captures Daryl's slightly chapped lips into a soft kiss. And as their breath mingles together afterwards, Harry runs his fingers down Daryl's jean clad thigh._

"_I trust you."_

_Daryl, seeing the open honesty in Harry's expressive green eyes feels a weight lift off his chest. Deepening their kiss, Daryl gently coaxes Harry onto his back. They languidly kiss for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. _

_Starting to feel the burning sensation in his lower abdomen, Harry can feel Daryl's awakening arousal against the cleft of his ass. He moans when he can feel that rigid length press firmly against him._

_Squirming, Harry glares down at the offending clothes separating their two bodies. A quick bit of magic takes care of that, relatively, huge problem._

"_Impatient, are we?" Daryl's throaty chuckle only causes Harry to feel another strong rush of desire._

"_Yes. Now. Get on with it." Harry begs._

_Smirking down at his gorgeous wolf, Daryl grabs the bottle of lube sitting next to his bed. Uncapping the bottle, he rubs a fair amount over and between his fingers, warming it slightly._

_Bending down to recapture Harry's coral lips, Daryl gently coaxes one of his fingers into the tight heat. His dick becomes even harder at Harry's loud moan. He has never been more thankful for the sound proof spell around the rooms in the prison._

_Sliding his finger gently in and out of his mate, Daryl watches transfixed as Harry comes undone beneath him. Entering another finger with the first, Harry cries out in ecstasy as his brunette begins to scissor those wonderful thick fingers inside of him. Thrusting himself down on those fingers, Harry gasped._

"_Now Daryl. Please, I can't take it anymore."_

_Slipping his fingers from Harry's wet hole, and ignoring his mate's whine, Daryl coated his cock liberally with the slick substance. _

_Leaning over his mate, Daryl met Harry's emerald eyes before slowly entering the younger male._

_Harry stiffens when Daryl's cock enters his body. It hurt, not as bad as getting hit by the Cruciatus, but it was still painful. Daryl felt Harry tense beneath him and he had to physically restrain himself from thrusting into the tight heat. He didn't have to wait long, because after a few minutes Harry nodded his head._

_Pulling out till his cock was the only part left inside Harry, Daryl slammed back into the small hole, moaning loudly as Harry's body contracted around his cock. Thrusting into the warms globes of Harry's ass, Daryl groaned deeper when Harry wrapped his lithe legs around his figure, driving Daryl's hard cock even deeper into the smaller man's body._

_Sliding out of the younger male, Daryl urged Harry over and onto his hands and knees. Harry cried in pleasure when the angle allowed Daryl to hit his prostate._

"_There! OH Merlin! Right there! Don't stop!"_

_Not one to disappoint, Daryl gripped the pale hips tighter in his hands, and began pounding those round cheeks in earnest, slapping the pale ass as he did so, leaving red hand prints._

"_Who do you belong to?" Grunted Daryl._

"_You! Only you!" Harry chocked out, stars filling his vision as his prostate was ruthlessly pounded. _

_Biting Harry' shoulder, Daryl leaned against the body beneath him wrapping his large hand around Harry's own hard cock as he began to jerk it wildly._

"_OH Merlin, Oh!" Harry screamed out in ecstasy as he came, white sperm squirting all over Daryl's blue bed sheets._

_Daryl moaned as he felt Harry's ass tighten around him, pulling him into his own orgasm. _

_Collapsing onto the bed, Daryl pulled Harry against his chest._

"_That was amazing. Why haven't we been doing that the past nine months?"_

_Harry laughed, voice rough from sex. "Because we wanted to wait to get to know each other first."_

_Daryl smiled. "Oh yeah." Burying his face into ebony hair, Daryl softly whispered, "I love you Harry."_

"_I love you too, Daryl."_

* * *

><p>Harry made his way back towards the prison, grinning brightly when he sees Daryl already waiting on him.<p>

Running up to him, Daryl scoops Harry up, gently twirling the younger male before placing him back on the ground.

"How are you feeling today, wolfie?"

Harry smiles at the affection in Daryl's voice.

"Me and the pup are doing fine."

Blue eyes glide down towards Harry's slightly swollen stomach.

"And you two will be fine for the rest of our lives. I promise."

And as Daryl kisses him squarely on the lips, with his right hand resting against his abdomen, Harry knows that they will be fine for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
